-Salvation-
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Slightly AU as of 2x14. After the final battle against Cora Killian asks Emma to stay in her flat. To his surprise she agrees and by now he lives with Emma and her son for about a month. But even if the pirate "behaves" around Henry, around Emma he still is the smug flirty Captain Hook. And the savior is slow but steady giving in their still growing attraction. Captain Swan
1. First: Desire

**First. Desire.**

When Emma rented the flat it was meant to be Henry and hers. But this togetherness between the savior and her son only lasted two weeks because on the third Monday Killian Jones stood on their threshold and begged Emma to let him stay - only for one night. And because Emma still felt guilty about the not-trusting-Hook-and-leaving-him-behind-at-the-beanstalk-thing and because she needed a little distraction from the Neal-being-Baelfire-thing she let him stay. She didn't intend to let him stay longer than one night - for Henry's sake. And - even if she'd never admit it - for hers too. But this "one night" turned into two, then into three and by now he has lived with them for almost a month. He has become a part of her life. His bittersweet teasing, his way of flirting with her hasn't changed but even though he is all cocky and flirty towards her, to Henry he is kind and friendly. After all he is Captain Hook, a pirate, and Henry's favorite Disney movie has always been Peter Pan. It's not that Emma approves Hook being Henry's role model, but when her son is around, Hook acts gentleman-like and charming and when he flirts with her afterwards she is almost about to give in, to give in to the tension, because their attraction grows every day they spend together. And this evening it is particularly bad. It is already dark outside, the living room is dipped in the light of the two wall lamps and the wavering light of the TV as they sit in front of it on the black couch. And of course Killian just can't shut up. He teases, flirts, winks and smirks at her and Emma feels herself torn between the wish to kiss him till he is unconscious and the wish to punch him in his pretty face - everything just to make him shut up and stop him from making her want him. Because she does. She wants him. And with the way he acts towards her it is more than obvious that he wants her too.  
Then, suddenly, all the lights go off. Darkness surrounds them and there is no sound except their breathing.

"Why are the lights off?" Killian asks, trying to sound calm but with a nervousness in his voice that makes clear that he definitely isn't calm right now. It isn't that he is scared of the darkness, but he has gotten used to the electrical light around him and now that it is off it makes him uneasy. Emma sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

"It's a blackout." She sees his eyes glimmer in confusion. "During a blackout there is no electricity - no "magic", how you like to call it - no lights, no TV." Hook shifts his weight and sits closer to her. Even if they don't touch, she feels his warmth right next to her. "What?" she asks as she realizes there is a smirk on his lips.

"You know, lass, if it gets too scary, you can take my hand," he says winking. Emma rolls her eyes, glad the lights are off and he isn't able to see her blush.

"Dream on, Hook." He leans forward a little bit. Now he is so close that she feels his breath on her lips.

"Just when I dream about you," he murmurs and his husky voice sends shivers down Emma's spine. She swallows hard.

"Oh, shut up," she growls, her own voice getting husky. Hook's white teeth shimmer in the dark as his smirk grows wider. Suddenly a strange noise fills the room, two fighting cats and the rattling of a falling dustbin and Emma winces and takes his hand in hers. Immediately she lets go of his hand again, not without realizing how good his hand felt in hers. "Don't be smug about that!" she snaps and Killian suppresses his laughter. They fall silent for a few minutes, and then there is his hand, flying over her skin until he finally takes her hand again and interlaces their fingers. "What are you-"

"Shush!" he interrupts her and lifts their entwined hands. To his surprise Emma doesn't take away her hand. Instead she looks at their interlaced fingers and then to the pirate's blue eyes, but he doesn't look back.

"Hook?" she asks skeptically but he still looks at their hands. Emma swallows again, her heart beats fast against her chest.

"It's Killian, darling," he says and Emma hesitates for a moment before she repeats his name.

"Killian, what-" And again he interrupts her.

"Emma," he whispers oh so softly. And it is the way he says her name that makes her heart beat so fast that it almost hurts. And as the last syllable fades away her mouth is only a few inches apart from his, her eyes closed, feeling his breath against her lips. Killian smirks satisfied. He'd always known she would give in someday, he just hadn't expect it to happen so soon. He is more than happy to feel her upper body pressed against his. Killian lifts his hook and winds a strand of her blonde hair around it. She is stunning, amazing. And she is so much like him. Hurt, a little bit lost and afraid of falling in love again. It is not like he loves her, but he really likes her and with every day that passes by he likes her even more. And he can't get rid of the feeling that she feels the same. But when it comes to him she would never admit to even liking him. He admits it. At least to himself. And now - finally - after about three months circling each other but never really getting somewhere they are here, on Emma's couch and they are about to kiss. Only one more inch and he would finally - finally - feel her lips pressed against his. He has waited so long for this moment to come, not even sure it would ever happen, but here they are. Killian leans forward and his lips stroke softly over hers and - the light go on again and Emma jerks back. The moment is gone and it would not return in the foreseeable future. The pirate lets out a frustrated groan and Emma looks at him, running her fingers through her hair nervously. Her heart is still racing, her head spinning. Emma has fallen for Captain Hook's charm and even if there is a certain distance between them she can't get rid of the feeling that it isn't over yet. Her lips and her head are burning, all the skin Killian has touched feels hot and tingles. Her body longs for his touch, for his lips, for his bare skin on hers. It is like his touch has caused a completely new, unknown desire inside her, but she knows, if she gives in to this desire now, she won't be able to stop herself from whatever she is up to. And she never wants to be that addicted to anyone again. When she had loved Neal he'd only hurt her. She had sworn to herself that no one would ever be able to hurt her like that again, that no one would ever get this close to her again. And now she lives with Hook, lets him close to her son and the worst is that she really cares about him. When their eyes meet again, she knows she doesn't have to make a decision. His eyes gleam with lust, his pupils are dilated.

"Enough is enough!" Killian growls in a deep and lustful voice and suddenly Emma lies on her back, her body pressed into the soft fabric of the black couch, feeling his body on top of hers and it feels so incredibly good that she has to suppress a moan.

"Wha-" But she can't finish her question because the pirate presses his lips against hers and the moan Emma had held back escapes her lips. His lips move against her passionately, hungrily and it takes a few heartbeats before the savior finally kisses him back. And it is the way she kisses him that makes him lose all control. He rips of her blouse with his hook so that its buttons fly all across the room and Emma arches her back, reaching for his touch, longing for it. With another moan Emma's hands land on his black shirt and with skillful fingers she unbuttons it. As the black fabric finally lands on the floor Emma lifts her upper body, presses it against his and then she wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Her lips part and Hook's tongue enters her mouth to plunder it like the most precious treasure he has ever found. His hand and his hook slide down her sides, his hand reaches for her bra clasp and tries to open it but he despairs at the try. Discouraged he breaks away from her and gives her a frustrated look. With a chuckle Emma opens the bra by herself, throwing it somewhere in the room and Killian can't stop staring at her in admiration. He bends forward and kisses her again. Emma still smiles in amusement.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs while his hook runs up her side and finally touches her right breast. when the cold metal touches her nipple it is up to Emma to lose all her control and suddenly Hook is the one who lies on his back and is pressed into the soft black fabric of the couch, the stunning blonde right on top of him. His hook and hand lie on her hips and then she moves her lower body slowly, presses her pelvis against his and makes him gasp in pleasure. Emma leans forward again and Killian feels her breasts brushing softly over his bare chest. He opens his eyes, which he had closed during their kiss and finds her looking at him with a yearning and lustful expression in her beautiful blue eyes. His touch, the feeling of his bare skin on hers makes her lose her head. Her body screams for more, more, so much more and as his lips seal hers again she reaches down to take off his black jeans. They both moan at the same time as her lower body moves backwards so her hand can undo the zipper of his jeans and both - her hand and her lower body stroke over the bulge in his boxer-shorts. As she opens her eyes she looks inside his and sees the most beautiful expression she has ever seen on his face. It shows all of the lust he feels towards her and underneath the lust there is more. There is also a tender affection and this affection is for her. Her heart starts racing again and as their lips meet, their kiss is passionate but tender at the same time. She knows that it is in the way she kisses him - the proof that she feels the same way about him. Not yet love, but still more than just desire. It is something in between but they both know it could become love if they would just let it happen. But of course they are too stubborn to see this by now. Now there is just this burning desire to touch each other, to feel each other. An unrestrained longing for being one.  
And then, out of nowhere Emma's phone starts to ring. They ignore it at first, but the caller is persistent and after two minutes of ringing Emma breaks away from Killian with a growl and answers the phone.

"Yes?" she growls and sits up. The man under her does the same and she gives him an irritated glare before she suppresses a moan because Killian just takes one of her nipples into his mouth and sucks on it while his hand plays with her other breast.

"It's me, Ruby," Red says at the other end of the phone. Emma gasps as his cold hook presses against her bare back. "Where are you? We've been waiting for you for about half an hour!" Ruby complains and Emma curses herself. She has completely forgotten about the planned girls night out with Red, Ashley and Belle.

"I'm sorry, I'm right there," she says quickly before hanging up and lets out the moan she has suppressed during Ruby's and her little talk. But as the phone lies on the living room table Hook lets go of her breasts.

"You are going nowhere!" he growls and kisses her once again hungrily. With a sigh Emma rises from his lap.

"I'm sorry, but I promised them I'd be there," she apologizes giving him an apologizing look.

"Tell them you can't," Killian snaps, rises himself and walks towards her. Emma swallows hard as she sees the bulge in his jeans, she has caused. She gets weak in her knees, her body aches for his touch and her heart screams for more. "You stay and we will finish this!" She shakes her head, almost convinced to stay.

"I can't, I promised." With that she turns away and finally finds her bra - it hangs on a wall lamp and she really isn't sure how exactly it'd found its way there. But as she puts it on again and wants to close it, Hook is right behind her.

"Stay," he growls and she swallows again, trying to get rid of the feeling that spreads between her legs. Then Killian presses his bare chest against her back, his bulge against her ass and she gasps.

"No," she answers her volition fading away, but still trying to sound a little bit determined. Then she turns around to face him. His facial expression shows his frustration and disappointment and she feels exactly the same, she just doesn't show it that obviously.

"Please," he says and her heart stops beating for a second. "Stay. Don't leave me like this." She swallows again. He had never begged her for anything. Even as he had asked her to stay for one night one month ago he hadn't begged. It had been more like "You owe me a favor, swan girl." and after a little bit of discussing she had allowed him to stay. And now he begs her to stay. She bites her lower lip.

"I-I won't stay. But I will be back 'round midnight and we will finish this." But her hesitation tells him that she isn't as determined as before. The smirk on his lips tells her that he knows he almost got her. He bends forward again and his lips stroke over hers seductively and longingly at the same time. One more word and she would stay.

"Emma!" It is the word, but it wasn't Killian who had said it. Hook and Emma exchange a surprised look.

"Belle?" Emma shouts back. Why is Gold's girlfriend here and not already at the club? "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pick you up, because I've phoned Ruby and she told me you are not there yet either." Emma curses one more time, finally closing her bra as she gives Killian another excusing look.

"I'm so sorry," she murmurs giving him a short peck on the lips, then rushing out of the room. After one minute she returns wearing a beautiful, tight, light blue dress. "Right there!" she yells and is almost at the door as Killian grasps her arm, twirls her around and captures her lips for one last passionate kiss.

"Midnight and then we will finish this," he says and as she leaves the flat for her girls night out. He knows she will come back as soon as possible to find the salvation for her "problem" - her prickling body and the wetness between her thighs. And the only salvation is him.

_**A/N: First thing: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the first chapter ;) **__**And a BIG thank you to Susan 94 for beta-ing! I hope you had as much fun reading this "prologue" as I had writing it, if you did, I would be happy if you tell me what you think about it.**_


	2. Second: Girls Night Out

**Second. Girls Night Out.**

The first thing they see as they enter the club is Ruby. The young woman sits at the bar and flirts with the barkeeper, but always keeps an eye on the door. Next to her sits Ashley - or Ella - and as Emma and Belle come in, they both stand up and walk towards the incoming woman.

"What took you two so long?" Ashley asks with her most fairytale-like and most contagious smile, so both Belle and Emma can't help but smile back. Only Ruby watches them suspiciously.

"I would like to know that, too," she says and Emma almost confesses the hot, passionate make-out-session with Hook - but just almost because Belle preempts her.

"I was stuck in the library. There was so much paperwork and some idiot mixed up all the books from M to S and I had to reorganize them," she explains and Emma and Ruby share a sad smile. Their friend still doesn't remember everything. She doesn't remember her life in the Enchanted Forest so she doesn't remember Rumpelstilskin but she remembers how much she loves books and she still is inquisitive and got a quick wit. Slowly but surely Belle even gets used to the idea of all the people in Storybrooke being fairytale characters - even if she still mixes up all the names.

"And where have you-" But Emma cuts her off by walking towards the bar.

"First I need a drink," she tells her friends who watch her curiously. _Or two or three_, she adds in thought. To her the worst thing is that her friends will find out what happened between her and Hook anyway. Both, Ruby and Belle, know her pretty well by now, Ashley doesn't but that's mostly because she often doesn't have the time to hang out with the three of them because of her daughter Alexandra. And actually Emma doesn't want to know what they would think of that. In fact she is pretty scared that they will judge her for what she has done. She doesn't like the way the whole blackout-thing turned out herself and it isn't very helpful that her body still wants more of Killian's bare skin on hers. "A double vodka, please," she tells the barkeeper and her friends exchange worried looks behind her back.

"You okay?" Ashley asks but Emma just shakes her head and chugs her vodka, then she buries her face in her hands.

"I am a bitch! ", the blonde wails and immediately her friends sit down on the bar stools next to her.

"And why? ", Belle asks and Emma lifts her head to look at the others, then buries it again in her hands.

"I made out with Hook," she mumbles quickly, so no one understands her.

"What?" they all ask at the same time and Emma lifts her head again to order another vodka which she chugs immediately.

"I made out with Hook," she blurts out, her cheeks turning bright red. But to her surprise no one but Ashley is like "What?!", Belle and Red just exchange looks and then shrug.

"We knew it would happen sooner or later," they say at the same time. Briefly Red and Belle exchange another look, then they look back at Emma with a wide grin. "And nothing else happened?" they say again in unison.

"You two are really scary right now," Ashley says and then looks at Emma again. The savior has to repeat the "almost" three times until the other girls get it. And then she tells them everything that has happened in detail - the only thing she leaves out is their promise to finish what they began. To Emma's surprise not even Belle judges her for kissing Hook. The only thing they all say is that it was about time.

"Oh, when Snow gets to know..." Red suddenly grins and Emma moans.

"Please don't tell her, she will kill me," she begs and Ruby just laughs.

"She's your mother, she would never kill you," Ashley giggles. Apparently the young woman's got a really low tolerance for alcohol, but the only thing that happens to her is that everything seems very funny to Ella. Belle is silent. She has been silent since Ruby mentioned Snow White, she has not giggled, not made a sound. She has just been quiet.

"Are you alright, Belle?", Emma asks and the brunette strokes a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles sheepishly.

"I'm fine. It's just... The thought of Mary Margaret being Snow White still takes some getting used to..." But then her expression changes and she starts smirking. "Besides... Emma, are you aware of the fact you haven't "made out" with Hook?" Now all the girls look at her like she has lost her mind. "You have hooked up with Hook." For a short moment they are quiet. Then they start to laugh almost hysterically and can't stop for another five minutes.

"Or he hooked himself Emma," Ashley giggles and again they laugh.

"And you are no bitch," Red says. "You are a Hook-er."

"Oh, now it gets personal," Emma grins but can't stop herself from laughing. As they all come down finally, the bad wordplays stop and they start drinking, dancing and Red starts flirting with every good-looking guy in the club. Emma is able to forget about Killian and everything else that bothers her since her return from Manhattan. At least she forgets about it until Ashley looks at her cell phone to look up the time.

"It's midnight"; Ella says surprised. "I gotta go, I promised Thomas-" She glimpses at Belle. "I mean Sean to be home by now." Emma straightens. Suddenly her heart is pounding heavily against her chest, her skin prickles again.

"I - er - gotta go too." Grinning Ruby stops flirting with the guy in front of her and turns around to Emma.

"Doing anything else tonight?" Red asks winking. Emma doesn't even blush; the fourth or fifth vodka had probably been too much - even for the hard-drinking Emma. She just winks back.

"I guess so," Emma smirks with a grin that could even compete with Hook's. She hugs Belle and Red who both decide to stay a little longer and hits the road together with Ashley. First they just walk down the street together, arm in arm, still giggling, but suddenly Ella stops and forces Emma to stay still, too.

"You know... I would think twice about trusting Hook after everything. You know the being on Cora's side thing for two times till finally choosing the right side and his urge to take revenge on Rumpelstilskin and all this kind of stuff. Snow told me about the Enchanted Forest." Emma sighs and keeps walking, pulling Ella with her.

"I don't trust him," Emma says, her voice sounds surprisingly sober. "I just want to get laid by Hook." Ashley giggles.

"Well then... You should hook up with him." Emma laughs too, shaking her head while she stops in front of the door that will lead her to the staircase. She runs her fingers through her hair; her heart is beating fast against her chest.

"Tonight I will hook up with Hook. That sounds even funny to me," she says and hugs Ella. "See you, Ash."

"See you. And "good" night, Emma," the fairytale princess smiles and waves goodbye to her friend. As Ashley disappears 'round the corner Emma starts walking upstairs. She is nervous like hell and she can't explain why. Her knees are weak, her heart beats like crazy and she gets dizzy just by the thought of what Killian would be able to do to her during the night. It is not like Emma had never arranged a meeting "just" for sex before, but with him it would be different. She doesn't even know why, she just knows it will be. Before she finally unlocks the door, she breathes in deeply and then enters the living room. There is no hall in her flat, just a big living room with a kitchen to the right and somewhere back in the living area there are two doors. One of them leads to Henry's room, the other one to hers. And Emma is pretty sure that Hook won't sleep on the sofa tonight. The savior takes off her high heels and her jacket, hanging the latter up while she looks around but she doesn't find the man she is looking for. The door snaps shut behind her and immediately she spins around. And there he is, leaning against the wall, starring at her with those beautiful blue eyes, his hand on the door. Then Killian takes a step towards her until their faces are about two inches apart from each other. As Emma breathes in, she picks up his scent. And he smells incredibly good. A little bit like the after shave she had bought for him, but the scent is not poignant, instead it is almost displaced by his natural scent and he smells like the sea, like adventure.

"It's ten minutes past midnight," Killian says and his tone persuades Emma to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him with all of her desire. The way he kisses her back reveals probably more than it should have, the way he kisses her tells Emma that she isn't the only one who has waited for this moment since she left the flat. He presses his lower body against hers and she moans as she feels his erection. They separate to look at each other with burning desire.

"So you want to hook up with me, Captain Hook, lass?" he asks in a husky voice and his famous smirk on his lips. She tries not to blush as she realizes he had been eavesdropping. But the alcohol takes hold of her and makes her more unrestrained than she usually is.

"No. I want you to fuck me, Killian," she replies and kisses him again, longing and pressing. And with a moan he kisses her back.

_**A/N: OMG! Just thank you so much for all the reviews, followers and favorites! I didn't expect you to like it that much :) Makes me happy^^ I hope you enjoyed the second chapter... I was trying to put in some puns but I'm from Germany so I guess you have to tell me if it had worked out the way I wanted it too :D**_


	3. Third: First Salvation

**Third. First Salvation.**

Their kisses grow more and more intense. Their tongues meet once, then twice, then lose themselves in a battle which no one can win. Killian's hand and hook find their way to Emma's ass and his hand grabs it while his hook runs up her pine to the zipper of her light blue dress, his hand finds its way to the zipper, too and he opens the dress with only one elegant move. She moans as the metal of his hook touches her bare skin and presses her pelvis against his. Because she isn't patient enough to unbutton his shirt, she simply rips it open and presses her chest against his, while the buttons fly all across the room. Her strapless bra falls victim to his hook, his belt falls to the ground with a soft rattle, his dark jeans follows only a short time afterwards. Stumbling but still with locked lips they move towards Emma's room, Emma just with a slip, Hook with nothing but his boxers. They leave the door behind and Hook even manages to turn off the lights of the living room and to turn on the bed room's dim lights. Confused Emma breaks away from him, cocking her head but he just stared at her in admiration and lust.

"I will turn it off later," he says and then leans forward to suck in one of her nipples. His hand plays with her other breast, his hook is pressed against her ass and suddenly he pushes down her slip. She gasps and looks at him in surprise. "For now I want to see you, beautiful", he growls, looks briefly into his eyes and then kisses his way down to her hot and pulsing center. His tongue shortly circles around her belly button then it finds its way between her thighs. With a moan Emma throws back her head, her fingers find their way to his hair and she buries her fingers in the soft black mess. Killian laughs. "Don't be so greedy!" he smirks and Emma gives him her best eyes-roll. Killian stands up again and forces her to move backwards till she feels the soft fabric of her blanket pressed against the back of her knees. She lies down and then there is Killian again. Because the lights are on Emma sees how he kneels in front of her, his hand and hook push her thighs apart and she spreads her legs willingly. His tongue is there again, sliding down her wet crevice and then softly over her clit before he sucks on it lightly.

"Oh gosh!" Emma cries out and feels Killian smirk against her hot center. He sucks on her clit for one more time, then he lets his tongue slide inside her and Emma moans again. There had been some men in her life who had tried to please her with their tongues but no one had been as skillful as Killian is right now. He licks and sucks a few more times and Emma feels her arousal grow, her orgasm comes closer with every move of Killian's tongue and then it floods over her and it feels like heaven. As he stops and comes up to her, his black hair is a mess, his eyes shimmer and his lips gleam wetly. The savior wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to kiss him. He tastes like her but she doesn't think this is disgusting - instead it excites her even more and his erection tells her he is even more than excited. He gasps in surprise as Emma rolls them over and suddenly he is on his back, Emma is over him and smiles down at him before she kisses him again. His hand and hook are on her hips and as Emma slides down to sit on his legs and not on his erection, he gasps again because her center - still hot and pulsing - strokes over the bulge in his boxers. She gives him a short peck on the lips, then her lips form a trail down - from the corner of his mouth down his neck, to his chest. She briefly plays with his nipples then she kisses down his chest, until she stops at the hem of his boxers. She glimpses up at him just to find him watching her curiously. She pushes down the fabric of his boxers and swallows as she sees his full erection for the first time.

"Have I promised you too much, lass?" he smirks teasingly but Emma just gives him a half annoyed, half amused look.

"Shut up!" she says a small smile on her lips, then she sticks out her tongue and licks over his shaft. Now Killian is the one who moans.

"Damn, Emma!" he groans and she smiles, licks over his tip and finally takes him in her mouth. She licks and sucks, but stops before he can come. "I thought you want to finish this," he says reproachfully but the blonde just stands up and walks to her nightstand and opens a drawer. She finds what she looks for almost immediately and then she is back on the bed and on Killian.

"I will finish this. But not with my mouth," she grins and he swallows hard. He looks at the thing in her hand suspiciously but she just grins even more and leans forward to press her lips to his. They kiss shortly, but it's enough time for Emma to rip open the packing and to roll the condom over Killian's full length. Before he can ask, she starts explaining. "It's a condom. It protects me from getting pregnant," she explains blushing and then she lifts her hips and places him at her entrance. Slowly she sits down on him, lets him enter her slowly and Killian does his best to just lay still, to don't move even though all he wants to do is to thrust into her, to burry himself deeper into her and stay inside her forever. They are one now. And the feeling of being one just feels so right they both gasp and then moan at the same time. Without moving his hips he cups her face and pulls her down to kiss her. Her breasts stroke over his bare chest, she lifts her hips exactly in the moment their tongues meet. And again Killian loses the control, rolls over and pins Emma with his body on her back. His first thrusts are lazy and slow, but they become faster and harder with every further thrust.

"Emma!" Killian moans and she moans too, kissing him deeply. Her hands move from his neck to his back and her nails leave red but not bloody marks behind. Marks that he is hers at least for now. And Killian presses his mouth to her throat, sucks in her soft skin and she knows when the sun will rise in the morning there will be a hicky. But she doesn't care. Right now she is happy that he marks her as his because this is the way they both feel at the moment. They feel like they belong to each other. Like they are made for each other. But they both would never admit the feeling of them being the right thing afterwards. His lips find hers again and their kiss is passionate and longing. As they separate again, their eyes meet almost immediately. Killian gasps. "Emma- I- I'm about to-" He growls his name as he cums, then he bites in her shoulder. Not so hard it really hurts, but hard enough that it is no tender nibble anymore. And she loves it. She loves everything he does to her. He rolls down from her and lies next to her, both panting. They lay there for about five minutes, just staring at the ceiling, before they finally face each other. Emma runs her fingers through her hair, Killian places his one hand on her cheek. They look into each other's eyes and they see the very same expression inside their eyes. Satisfaction, contentment, affection towards each other - not yet love but still more than just desire. Emma covers his hand with hers and gives him a small smile.

"That was incredibly good," she says and Hook gives her his famous smirk.

"Have you expected anything else?" he smirks and Emma shakes her head, but smirks back.

"I just never thought we would really end up here," she whispers and Killian gives her a serious look.

"I knew we would." She laughs and the Captain raises an eyebrow. "What's so funny, lass?"

"You mean you hoped." He shrugs grinning.

"Hoping, knowing, it's all the same, isn't it?" Now Emma really laughs. And then he rolls over her again and presses his lips on hers, his hand and his hook start to wander over her body again, his fingers explore her skin and the savior moans and interrupts their kiss. As their eyes meet his show lust and desire again - and underneath it admiration towards her beauty and everything she is. "Ready for round two?" he asks and Emma giggles, kissing him again.

"You bet!"

_**A/N: I know it has been a **_**long_ t_****_ime but I had to beta it myself because my beloved beta reader has no time to do it herself so I gave my best and hope you enjoyed this chapter. So please review?  
_**


	4. Fourth: The Morning After

**Fourth. The Morning After.**

As Emma wakes up, a sun beam tickles her nose. She feels the warmth of Killian's body beneath her. Her head rests on his chest, right above his heart, which beats slowly and steadily under her ear. His left arm is wrapped around her waist while his hook rests on her hip. His hand is entwined with hers, just like their legs. And the way they lay there huddled together feels more than right. She feels safe in his embrace, much more secure than she had ever felt with Neal - or Bae or whatever his name is. Emma still has to get used to the thought of Mr. Gold or Rumpelstiltskin being Henry's grandfather and it is more than strange when Henry calls Rumpelstiltskin of all people "grandpa". She swallows and closes her eyes again, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind. Instead of thinking about Neal and her screwed up past, she concentrates on the steady lifting and lowering of Killian's chest. And then she realizes that the weight of his hook on her hip is missing, but then she feels a tender plucking on her hair. His hook runs through it and smiling she looks up at him, just to find him watching her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says in a low and rough voice and smiles back at her softly.

"Good morning, Hook," she says, closing her eyes again, so she doesn't see how Killian raises an eyebrow mockingly.

"You call me Hook again, lass?" he asks amused and she opens her eyes again to meet with his.

"Do you mind?" The pirate smirks and shakes his head. "What?" Emma probes curiously.

"It's nothing at all. You just surprise me each day anew." The savior frowns, but his smile seems genuine.

"What do you mean by that?" Hook avoids her gaze and stares at the ceiling. "Hook?" No reaction. "Killian?" He sighs.

"You're still here." She sits up and stares at his beautiful face.

"Of course. This is my flat. Where else should I be?" Killian sits up, too. Slowly he lets go of her hand and Emma suppresses the need to entwine them again. She knows exactly to what Hook really wants to say.

"You know, that this is not what I am talking about." Emma knows he talks about the waking-up-together thing. Instead of letting him wake up alone she had stayed in bed, huddled together with him. She hasn't run. She had let him get close to her, had let their night not be just a one-off. Emma sighs and leans closer to him. So close that he can feel her hair on the skin of her face.

"I know," she murmurs and he lifts her chin with his hook to give her a bittersweet kiss. "Damn it, Hook! Could you stop that?" she growls swearing.

"What do you mean, lass?" The blonde runs her fingers through her hair and sighs again.

"You behave like you usually just do when Henry's around! You're nice and-" He interrupts her with a hungry kiss.

"Better?" he asks and sinks together with Emma into the soft covers of her bed, she laughs and again his eyes show admiration. "You are so beautiful when you smile," he says seriously and again Emma's heart starts beating like crazy. She clears her throat.

"Stop that." He smirks and kisses her again. Even if his words sound somehow sweet and innocent, his kisses are not. They make her gasp and long for more. As they separate this time his lips show her his best filthy smile that made her want him even more. And then the moment ends abruptly because Killian's stomach rumbles. Emma lifts one of her eyebrows in amusement. "You hungry?" she asks grinning.

"Depends on what kind of hunger you're talking about," he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. She laughs and kisses him again.

"Actually I wanted to go to Granny's because _I_ am hungry." He wraps a strand of hair around his hook.

"And now? What do you want now? Are you ready for round five?" he asks seductively. She laughs, slightly blushing as she thinks about the last night, their faces are only a few inches apart.

"I'm still hungry," she breathes and he pulls her closer, their lips meet again. She swallows as they separate. His eyes are full of lust and she knows her eyes reflect this expression.

"I want you," he whispers and kisses her again passionately. "I want you now" She kisses him back hungrily, but as his stomach rumbles again, she breaks away from him and laughs. Startled he stares at her. "Just- Just ignore it," he says.

"I-I can't," she laughs and shakes her head. Slowly she stands up. "Get up, we're going to eat something."

"Are you inviting me?" he smirks with his trade mark grin and she nods, smiling at him. They get dressed and leave the flat together afterwards. But as the door snaps shut behind them all the chilled mood drops. They walk to Granny's silently, dwelling on their own thoughts - even if their thoughts revolve around the very same thing - around last night _and_ what it has changed between them. It is quite obvious that it was _no_ one-night stand. Their desire is not yet satisfied, they both still want each other. And to Emma it seems she wants Killian even more than she had wanted him before they actually had sex. Killian doesn't feel much different. He had thought that, if they would have sex, their attraction would shrink and fade away, but instead it has grown and all he wants to do is to get back to her room and to fuck her till he doesn't want her any longer. But there is this feeling nagging on him that he will probably never get enough of his beautiful Swan girl. And he really can't believe he has just thought about her as "his". No one owned her, especially not him. But in contrary to Emma he remembers the feeling of belonging together all too well and he knows the meaning of it, but he refuses to believe in this. As they finally stand in front of the diner Killian opens the door for Emma and as they enter Granny's they find their old selves again. Emma rolls her eyes and Hook winks.

"Usually I should invite you to breakfast," he smirks as they sit down at Emma's regular table.

"Too bad you don't have any money. Maybe you should start to earn it." He raises an eyebrow.

"So you tell me to go around and steal like a pirate usually does?" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"No, I tell you to get a job." The pirate captain frowns.

"Working for money? I never did that," he says and he sounds so matter-of-factly that she just has to laugh.

"Well, you said you love challenges," Emma says winking and waves her hand at Ruby who starts walking towards their table.

"I do love challenges. And you know exactly what kind of challenges," he smirks and Emma almost blushes - but just almost. _Too bad you are more than just a simple challenge_, he adds in thoughts. Ruby arrives and looks at them curiously.

"What do you two want?" the brunette asks and Emma has to bite the tip of her tongue to stop her from saying "Hook, naked, now," but somehow she manages to smile at Ruby instead, who looks a little bit tired.

"A coffee would be nice," Emma says. Red makes a note and then looks at Hook.

"Same here," the pirate says and Ruby heads of to the counter. "Are you okay, Emma?" he asks seriously out of nowhere.

"I-I'm fine," the blonde says but she looks caught anyway. Then she sighs. "Actually I'm not," she says and catches the worried look Killian gives her. "It's just... Don't think I regret anything we did last night, I just... I think we probably should pretend last night never happened." Killian leans back, crosses his arms in front of his chest and raises an eyebrow.

"You think "forget about it" would work?" he asks skeptically. "Really? Because when it comes to me I couldn't forget about the feeling of being inside you even if I would want to. And by the way you look at me right now I guess you can't forget about that feeling either." She swallows.

"But for Henry's sa-" Killian interrupts her, leaning forward again.

"Your lad is fine! And he will be fine even if I won't sleep on the sofa anymore. Not just because your bed is much more comfortable, Swan, but because I sleep with you, too. Not that Henry has to know about that fact." Two seconds later their coffees stand in front of them and Ruby looks at them, an excusing expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to eavesdrop," she apologizes. But then she raises an eyebrow and grins at Emma. "So I'm not the only one who has had a long night. But after all you hooked up with Hook and I didn't hook up with anyone," she winks at Emma and looks at Hook who just grins back at her.

"Stop doing this. This wordplay sucks," Emma complains and buries her head in her hands. Ruby turns to go back behind the counter to attend her other guests. But then she spins around one more time.

"By the way... I would have found out about you two even if I wouldn't have eavesdropped. The way look at each other is everything but innocent and inconspicuous." And with that Red is gone and leaves a blushing Emma and a grinning Killian behind her.

"You see, forgetting about it won't be possible." Emma nods in agreement and takes a sip from her coffee.

"But then we won't let it happen ever again." Hook smirks and chugs his coffee. "That's no rum, you know."

"If you think you can resist my charm...," he says, ignoring her comment about his way of drinking.

"I can. I did for three months."

"And then you gave in the tension."

"No, you gave in the tension. You were the one who kissed me."

"Alright, lass. But you kissed me back instead of pushing me away. And you came back to me on time so I could - ah, what were you saying again? Yes...- fuck you..." Emma swallows hard, then she drinks the rest of her coffee, takes out ten dollars instead of five, stands up and leaves Granny's. Killian follows her only a few seconds later. "But if you think you can do it." She spins around.

"Could you _please_ just shut up?" she growls and to her greatest surprise he obeys.

She pulls out the key to her front door as they arrive at the flat a few minutes later, but before she can unlock the door she feels his presence behind her all too well. A shiver runs down her spine.

"Are you gonna open the door or not?" he asks impatiently and he is so close that she can feel his warmth against her back. She breathes in and his scent fills her lungs. The sea, adventure. She closes her eyes and breathes in again deeply. "Swan?" he asks and she spins around.

"Screw it!" she says, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily. It takes only a heartbeat until he kisses her back. She feels like a teenager for one moment, her whole body seems to explode because of his touch. But instead of butterflies she feels desire. His tongue slips inside her mouth again, one hand plays with his black hair, the other still holds on to the key, but suddenly there are two voices. The first voice says "Mom?" the second "Emma?" and they both sound stunned. Immediately Emma and Killian draw apart and Killian turns around, one of Emma's hands still on his neck, but it slides slowly to his shoulder. And they both, the pirate captain and the savior, face Snow and Henry, both looking at them in surprise.

_**A/N: I can't wait for "And Straight On Till Moring"! Really, I just can't- Well, this time it hasn't been that long since I updated. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed, made me pretty happy. Hope you liked it.**_


	5. Fifth: A Whole Load of Explanations

**Fifth. A Whole Load of Explanations.**

Snow looks at her daughter disbelieving. Emma couldn't have just made out with Captain Hook, who had been their enemy just five weeks ago. That is impossible. She is her little girl. But the way she just kissed Hook was everything but innocent and "childish". Snow has never kissed Charming like that. She loves him and yes, of course she wants him, but to kiss anyone like that _in public_ should be forbidden. And by the way Emma looks at her mother by now it is quite obvious that she is pretty much aware of that fact. The blonde avoids her mother's reproachful gaze and takes a step back. Her hand slides from Killian's shoulder and they exchange a short look before they look at Henry simultaneously. The eleven year old boy stands behind Snow and his smile is wide and it shines like a Christmas tree. Killian and Emma exchange another, this time confused look before Emma frowns and Henry takes a step forward. Snow frowns too and looks at her grandson.

"I knew it!" Henry says triumphantly and all the grown-ups are like "What?". "I knew you were each other's true love!" Emma shifts uncomfortably and looks at Killian, who tries his best to avoid her gaze. His teeth are clenched and he really tries to act like he is relaxed while he is everything but inside. He thinks of Milah and even if he doesn't want to, he compares her with Emma. He has loved Milah, her beauty, her soul, her thirst for adventure. She had a son, too - as far as he knows he is Henry's father, which is pretty strange - but in contrary to Emma she has left him with his father. Of course Milah had thought about her son every single day, but she had never wanted to get back to her old life. Back in the Enchanted Forest Emma has done _everything_ to get back to Henry. Emma is stunning, clever, stubborn and she is just as broken as he is. Killian likes Emma. He doesn't love her. But he can't deny the fact that having sex with Milah had never felt as good and as right as sleeping with the savior. But, he tells himself, that is just because he hasn't had sex with a woman he truly liked for nearly three hundred years. There is no true love. Milah was his true love, Emma is just - he hesitates, even in his own thoughts, knowing that she is more to him than just that - a pastime. He knows she is way more than that, but he can't admit it, not to her, not to anyone else, not even to himself, not yet. It's much too early. Killian closes his eyes shortly and he remembers the way Milah used to smile at him but he remembers Milah's face only for one heartbeat, then it fades away and is replaced by Emma's face, by Emma's smile. He curses under his breath, then opens his eyes again and takes the key out of Emma's hand. An awkward silence fills the floor and it doesn't break till Killian unlocks the door and enters the flat, Henry right behind him. The boy starts babbling barely after he and Killian have entered the flat. Emma wants to go inside, too, but she is stopped by her mother. Emma turns around again, the door snaps shut quietly.

"I think you owe me an explanation," Snow says, her eyebrows are lifted in curiosity and reproach.

"And what do you want to know?" she asks resigning. Mary Margaret crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sighing Emma turns around again, takes a few steps and runs her fingers through her hair before she faces her mother again. That is the question that buzzes around in her head ever since she woke up this morning. And it was an unanswered question. She has had the most amazing night in her life with Captain Hook and she doesn't have a clue where to go from there. But to pretend it has never happened is impossible.

"I don't know...," she finally says. And she sounds just as confused as she actually is.

"Please tell me you haven't gone any further than-" Snow stops as she sees how Emma's cheeks turn bright red. "Gosh, Emma!"

"I-it wasn't my fault!" Snow raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"So you didn't want to sleep with him and he did it against your will?" Emma bites her lower lip.

"Well... At first... But then... I did it pretty much because I wanted to...," she mumbles. This time her mother sighs.

"I should have seen this coming," Mary Margaret says and the blonde looks at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" the savior asks and watches the woman with the pixie hair cut curiously.

"Red warned me. Kinda... She said - well... She said she can smell it." The savoir blushes.

"By "smell it" I hope you're not talking about smell _it_," she says and Snow gives Emma her best pitiful smile.

"Ah... Actually, yes, I meant exactly that." Emma buries her head in one of her hands.

"Oh my gosh. Just- Oh my gosh!" Her tone changes from a startled one into a louder, disbelieving one. "I can't believe no one told me!"

"You would have refused to feel what you felt back then," Snow explains with a shrug. But then she switches from her "best-friend"-mode into her "mother"-mode. "I can't believe you did this!"

"But I did, so can we just stop talking 'bout it? _Please_?" Mary Margaret shakes her head.

"No, we can't. He betrayed us twice before he supported us in the final battle against Regina and Cora!"

"Regina supported us, too! At least in the end. Without her - and without Hook - We would have never defeated Cora!"

"Are you really defending the pirate?" Snow asks skeptically and Emma shifts her weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably.

"I do. And he is not "just" a pirate." Her mother snorts.

"Alright, I forgot. He is a _homeless_ pirate who lives with _my_ daughter, who _sleeps with him_!" she almost yells.

"It's not his fault that the battle took place on his ship and that it was destroyed wasn't his fault either! Cora has blown it up," Emma growls. But then she stops. Why the hell is she even defending him? Her mother is damn right. He had betrayed them twice. He always does what's the best for him. Except once. Killian had sacrificed his ship to save her life. Cora had been about to throw some kind of magical bomb in her direction and he had acted selflessly, probably for the first time in his whole life. He had pushed Emma and himself overboard to get her out of Cora's way and instead of Emma his ship had been blown into thousands of tiny little pieces. Emma guesses that is why she defends him. Because he had chosen her side. Her side _and_ her life. "He's not a bad person," she adds hastily and Snow sighs one final time.

"Do you love him?" she asks her daughter seriously and Emma flinches.

"What? No! Of course not!" she shouts and Snow lifts an eyebrow. Her answer has come all too fast to believe it completely and they both know it. "I don't love him. But - I like him," she says. "Well, kinda," she adds quickly and feels herself blush again. Suddenly Mary Margaret smiles at her softly. She lifts one of her hands and cups Emma's face with it.

"Then it's okay. You're a grown-up woman, you can do whatever you want, but-" She hesitates. "- to me you're still my sweet little baby girl. But I trust you. And if you "like" Hook, I won't judge you for sleeping with him. Even if I don't appreciate it." Emma laughs lightly and hugs Snow.

"Thank you" She stops for a second, but then says it. "Mom." Snow closes her eyes, a tear of joy runs down her cheek and she smiles happily as she hugs Emma back. "And don't say "like" like that!" The fairytale princess laughs.

"Come on, let's go inside," Snow smiles and mother and daughter walk towards the flat together.

* * *

The day passes by fast. Emma goes to work. Henry and Killian stay at home watching movies and try to cook dinner for Emma - which was Henry's idea - but fail at the attempt. As Emma comes home this Saturday evening the kitchen looks like a battlefield and her son and her - well, whatever - look guilty, but truly sorry. So they eat pizza and Henry goes to bed early, Emma cleans up the kitchen and Killian sits on the sofa, lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry about what Henry said earlier." Killian looks up and right into Emma's eyes.

"You mean the true love thing? It's fine. We live in a town where true love is an everyday business, so don't worry. It's alright, lass." Emma's heart starts beating like crazy again by the way he says "we". But she decides to ignore it. She sits down next to him and gives him the cup with the hot cocoa with cinnamon. She has made some for herself, but she is willing to share it with him. When she would have made it while Henry was awake she would barely have one cup for herself, but sharing the cocoa with Killian is fine. He takes the cup and smiles at her. First she smiles back, but then her expression becomes serious.

"Will you tell me about Milah?" Killian looks at her in surprise. "You don't have to, if you don't want to," she adds quickly.

"I guess you have a right to know," he murmurs starring inside his cup. But then he lifts his head and their eyes lock. "In return you have to tell me about your story with her son." Emma makes a face.

"This fact still makes my head ache," she says and they both laugh, then Killian takes a sip from his cocoa and leans back. Slowly he starts to tell her about Milah, the woman he has once loved so much and probably still loves. He tells Emma about their first meeting, about Milah's decision to stay with him, how they fell in love with each other, some of their adventures are told and finally how she died in his arms because of Rumpelstiltskin. Somehow it hurts Emma with how much love his eyes are filled when he talks about her, but then she wonders why she cares. They are no couple - at least not in the usual way - and they are not in love. But still. It hurts - just a little bit, but it does. And then it's her turn. She tells Killian about Henry's father, Neal or Baelfire or whoever. The whole story. Their meeting, their love, his betrayal and finally his - in her eyes wimpy - explanation in Manhattan, his so called reason to betray her.

"And do you forgive him?" Killian asks and Emma shakes her head, letting out a noise, somewhat between a hard laughter and a snort.

"Not at all," she murmurs and her voice cracks. She tries to pretend she doesn't care, but as her last words fade away, her cheeks are wet from tears and she wonders why she opens up to Killian of all people. But then she realizes he has opened up to her, too. They both are broken, had been broken for a long time, and together they somehow feel less broken.

He catches her in his arms to spend her comfort and she hugs him back, holding on to him tightly, silently begging him to hold her like this forever, because when she is with him she feels less alone but she can't tell him. And he can't tell her that he feels exactly the same. Because after all they are both scared of letting someone in deep enough, that it woul rip them apart if they would lose each other. So they stay silent.

Killian doesn't sleep at the sofa this night. Emma falls asleep in his arms as they lay in bed together. But this night there is neither desire nor lust in the air. They lay huddled together, comforting each other with their presence. An unspoken promise hangs in the air and it whispers "I'm with you" so softly, that it fades away unheard.

* * *

**_A/N: So this time it didn't take me that long. Hope you like that chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favorites._**


	6. Sixth: Six Weeks Ago

_**A/N: First things first. I wrote the whole fic from the 4th of Febuary to the 16th of April (per hand) and because of that I had no clue what was going to happen to Cora or the whole Gregmara stuff so this is the way I imagined it to be back when we had no clue how Cora would die... I really hope you don't hate me for blowing up the **Jolly Roger**... So thank you for your lovely reviews and thanks to **Susan94** again for beta-ing :) **_

* * *

**Sixth. Three Weeks Ago.**

"Move!" Killian's voice yanks her out of her trance and her gaze flies over the deck. The pirate is about five feet to her left but Cora stands almost right in front of her, a ball of explosive magic in her hand. And then everything happens so fast that Emma can't tell exactly what happened first afterwards. She can't remember who has moved first but she remembers - and will always remember - that as the magic ball rushes towards her, Hook is there and pushes her over board and out of the dark magic's way. They plunge over the railing arm in arm and as they dive into the sea everything seems to go by in slow motion. First the water around them is deep blue and they can't see anything but silhouettes. But then all hell breaks loose. Over water Hook's ship, the "Jolly Roger" explodes and thousands of wooden splinters hit the surface, dive into the water as the shock wave forces the pirate ship into tiny little pieces. Killian and Emma more than lucky that none of those splinters hurt them. With a few powerful kicks the pirate and the savior break through the surface and gasp for air. The air smells like burned wood and the salty sea and when Emma gets enough breathe to talk again, she gives Hook an astonished look. The captain still holds her in his arms, his gaze lies on the remains of his beloved "Jolly Roger". His expression is startled, shocked and sad at the same time and Hook wonders inwardly what the bloody hell he had just done.

"You- you saved my life, Hook," Emma pants breathlessly and the pirate finally turns his gaze away from that what once was his home. His blue eyes meet her blue-green ones and suddenly Killian doesn't think it was a bad decision to save her life instead of his ship.

"Apparently I have," he says and gives her his best lewd smirk, but the look in his eyes tells Emma that he actually just wants to cover up that the loss of his ship affects him deeply. "You owe me a favor," he smirks and the blonde pretends to believe in the mask he has just put up to hide how much this loss really means to him by pushing herself out of his ´embrace.

"Yeah, I guess so," she says and looks around, trying to find Cora, but she is nowhere to find. "Where's Cora?"

"She's gone," Hook growls. "And she won't return over the ocean so we should get out of the water." Emma nods and they swim to the jetty side by side. They get out of the water and sit down at the landing stage, where they remain some time, staring at the water, at the remains of Hook's beloved "Jolly Roger" and at the ashes that rain from the sky like big grey snowflakes. Some of them get caught up in Emma's blonde and wet hair but she doesn't run her fingers through her hair. Instead she spreads her fingers until her little finger touches his hand. Killian knows that she tries to comfort him and he thinks she knows that it at least helps a little bit, but what she definitely doesn't know is how much it means to him that she cares. But this affection towards Emma is overshadowed by a new burning hatred that fills his heart. He forgets about Rumpelstiltskin and Milah - even if it is just for a moment- but for now he hates Cora for destroying his ship with all of his heart. Killian stands up jerkily and Emma does her best not to wince even though his sudden move surprised her in a negative way. He doesn't care if Emma can look behind his mask right now, because all that matters at this moment is that Cora has to pay for what she did to his "Jolly Roger".

"Stand up! We got two witches to kill," he says and maybe it's his tone or the look in his eyes, but Emma obeys by taking the hand he has stretched out just a few seconds earlier. She stands up but because of the new weight on her boots which are filled with water, she stumbles and finds herself in Hook's arms. First he looks at her with one eyebrow lifted, but then he starts to smirk and he stares at her breasts. Blushing she follows his eyes and then squirms herself out of his arms, crossing her arms in front of her chest and over her white top.

"Stop staring at my bra!" she yells and he looks at her in confusion but still with a hint of his famous smirk.

"What's a bra?" he asks and Emma's mouth opens and then closes again without saying a word.

"Just shut up and give me your jacket! And then we will go and find Cora." Hook watches her while she takes off her boots because they are too heavy and soaked with water to run in them. As she looks up and he still hasn't moved, she gives him a glare that almost frightens him, but - finally - he takes of his jacket and hands it over to her. She slips it on, closes it and her gaze asks him for making the first move towards Regina's house, where everybody meet because the two witches are in there.

As they arrive the battle is already in full play, some parts of the building are burning and there are the sounds of breaking glasses, rattling pans and pots and the sound of screaming and shouting. One window of the first floor breaks as Red - in wolf form - crashes into it. The wolf hits the ground and she yelps painfully.

"Ruby!" a voice yells and a silhouette appears in the broken window. Dr. Whale - or Dr. Frankenstein - looks worried at the young woman on the ground, who transforms back into her human form. A second silhouette appears right next to Whale. Emma recognizes her mother at first sight. Ruby coughs, a hand clasped over her mouth.

"I'm alright!" she yells back and Snow and Whale go back inside Regina's house. But Emma sees more than them. The savior - even though she doesn't feel like it by now - sees the blood on Ruby's hand. Red looks back at her, than she gives Hook right next to Emma a short, skeptical gaze. "They need your help, Emma." The blonde nods but as she looks around she sees two silhouettes appearing at the horizon, coming near quickly. One of them is a man, the other just a boy. Henry and his father Baelfire - or Neal or whoever - runs towards Regina's house. Emma's expression changes. She looks at her son in horror.

"I- I know," she answers Ruby and then runs towards Henry. "Kid, what are you doing here?" she asks him and gives Neal a reproachful look. "You said you'd keep him out of this!" She snorts. "Well, I guess I should have known better than to trust you again. But I really thought when it is about your son-" She stops and shakes her head. Baelfire looks at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you really think this is the right moment to talk about-" But he is interrupted by his son.

"I want to do something, mom! And I think when I talk to Regina maybe she changes her mind and-"

"All those witches want are you, lad!" Killian interferes in their little conversation and suddenly all eyes are on him. "If you'd go in there they would have what they want. Maybe the fighting stops then but-" He glimpses at Emma. "You won't see your mother again anytime soon." Emma swallows hard but the look in Henry's face tells her that he has made a decision and Emma is afraid what it is. Neal clears his throat.

"How do you know he's speaking the truth? Do you trust him?" he asks and gives the pirate a wary look. Killian's and Emma's eyes meet.

"I do," Emma says surprised of herself and Hook suppresses his smirk. But then she looks back at her son. "I'm begging you, Henry. Don't go inside! Stay here. I don't want to lose you again," she says but her boy just looks at her and gives her a smile. His eyes sparkle full of hope.

"I can do this, mom. You just have to have faith in me." Emma closes her eyes, a single tear runs down her cheek as she thinks about losing Henry. Then she opens her eyes again, stretches out her hand and gives her his best hopeful smile.

"Then come on, kid, let's do this together." Henry takes her hand and together they walk inside the building, immediately followed by Killian and - to Emma's bother - Neal.

* * *

Later this evening someone knocks on Emma's and Henry's door. The savior - and right now she really feels like it - opens the door and finds herself face to face with the pirate who has saved her life just a few hours ago. Hook stares at her like she was some kind of visitant. But that is probably reduced to the fact that she has taken a shower and is cleaned up now and the last time he has seen her she had been wet and dirty and full of mud and ashes.

"What are you doing here, Hook?" she asks and he smirks at her.

"Well, you still have my jacket, lass. I want it back." Emma leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"And? I guess that's not all." He scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"You remember these me-saving-your-life and my-ship-exploding-into-tiny-little-pieces parts of today? Well... To my misfortune my home, my _ship_ has suffered a little bit." Emma's lips form a soundless "Oh".

"About that... I never said thank you, did I?" He shakes his head.

"You didn't. But you're free to do it in whichever way you want. I told you once, I love women on their backs."

"Don't press your luck, buddy," she says eye-rolling. "So what do you want for now?"

"Some place to sleep would be nice." With a sigh Emma runs her fingers through her hair and steps aside.

"Come in. The sofa is free. You can sleep here tonight. _Just_ tonight." Hook smirks.

"And tomorrow night in your bed?" he asks winking but Emma gives him a death glare. He lifts his hook and hand in defense. "Just one night, I get it, lass." He walks in silently. But then out of nowhere: "So, Miss Swan, what's a bra?" Emma sighs again and the door shuts behind them.


	7. Seventh: Sunday Morning

**Seventh. Sunday Morning.**

On this Sunday morning Henry wakes up because the scent of pancakes with maple syrup fills his room. His stomach rumbles and he hears the radio, playing a sweet and happy song that makes him smile immediately before he gets out of his bed. Henry hums while he opens the curtains and then his room is filled with warm sunlight. He leaves his room and enters the kitchen but to his surprise it's empty. On a plate on the kitchen table stand his pancakes with maple syrup. The song ends as he sits down and the host of "Storybrooke Radio" starts talking.

"Good morning, Storybrooke! It's a beautiful sunny Sunday morning in our small little fairytale town. But not any one can enjoy it. For example Eric in the pet shop. He is still looking for the girl with the voice he met in the karaoke bar before the curse was broken. So if you are her, please call us on "Storybrooke Radio" while we play your song! By the way - what a beautiful voice! We're really lucky to have this amazing record here and you, dear listeners, have the honor to listen to it." Henry smiles because he knows who the one is, Eric is looking for. It seems like the little mermaid has come to Storybrooke but even though the curse is broken Prince Eric doesn't know that Ariel is the girl with the voice. Before the curse Ariel could talk and sing, but she and her prince were damned not to find there happily ever after. As the curse was broken Ariel has lost her voice and the vivid red haired employee of "Aunt Ursula's pet shop" became mute. Eric works there too, but because Ariel is mute and only true love's kiss can break her curse they are damned to circle each other without finding their happily ever after. But Henry is pretty sure that they will find each other as soon as it is possible. Maybe he will help them... Why shouldn't he? The eleven year old boy digs into the pancakes his mom has made for him while he listens to Ariel's voice on the radio.

"Forget it! I won't work in the library with Rumpelstiltskin's girlfriend and his son, who is your ex-boyfriend!" a voice says in the living room. And Henry immediately recognizes it as Killian's.

"Ah, so you want to work in the wood shop with August and his father?" Emma replies mockingly.

"No! I got the feeling that, since I live with you, beautiful, Pinocchio likes me even less than he did before. Is there no other possibility? Some "job" with ships or at least with water?" Grinning Henry lifts his plate and walks quietly into the living room. They sit on the sofa, his mom has her laptop on her lap and Killian sits right next to her, watching her while she scrolls down the website she is on. A smile plays around the corners of her mouth.

"Something with water you say?" she asks and looks at Killian, now really smiling. The pirate raises an eyebrow.

"Aye, or did I stutter?" Emma shakes her head and her smile grows.

"Then I got something for you." She clicks on a link and turns the laptop so Hook can see the page.

"Seriously, Swan?" he asks as he looks up from the laptop and into Emma's face. The blonde leans back and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"It's got something to do with water, doesn't it?" she smirks and he shakes his head disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious! I won't work in a bloody aquari-thing!" Killian says slightly startled.

"It's called aquarium and there would be water and fish. Besides you never said sea, you just said water."

"Aye, I did. But this?!" He sighs. "I see, I get to choose one of those three. Try to convince me to take the last." Slowly Emma closes the laptop and sets it on the living room table. He watches her suspiciously.

"Convince you, you say?" the blonde asks and leans toward Killian, who stars to smirk as he realizes what Emma is up to.

"Aye, lass. And I hope you'll do a bloody good job." The blonde smirks back at him, their lips come closer, slowly stroke over each other, but Henry decides he does not to see them kissing, so he clears his throat and the grown-ups part immediately. His mother gives him an astonished look while Killian just lifts an eyebrow. "Henry!" Emma says.

"How long have you been watching us, lad?" Hook asks. Henry shrugs and squashes himself between the two adults, his pancakes and his fork still in his hands. He takes his time before he finally answers them.

"Since you said you won't work with my dad in the library," he answers and Emma compresses her lips to a thin line. She hates it when Henry says "dad" whenever he mentions Neal. But she knows she can't forbid him to see his father. They have a right to spend some time together even though she actually doesn't want them to. Killian gives her a half smile that tells her, that he understands her. She thinks of their conversation last night and how it has changed the things between them. She has let him in more than one way. One way had been sleeping with him, the other to talk with him about her past. But he saved her life and he is probably the only person except from Snow who knows the whole story about her and Neal and even though she has sworn herself to never trust anyone again before she is sure she can count on them one hundred percent she trusts him. There is a silent understanding between them and she can tell by the way he looks at her that it has been the right decision to trust him. The pirate looks down at Henry and raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, lad. Then... What do you think?" Henry exchanges a look with his mother, who tries to suppress a smirk.

"You said you wanted a job with water." Hook growls and stands up. Walking up and down the room he buries his hand and hook in his jeans pockets. He gives mother and son a deathly glare, but then he stops and sighs.

"You two want me to work in a pet shop?" Emma and Henry look up to him and nod seriously. He sits down on the sofa's armrest right next to Emma. "I will do it," he says and Henry smiles widely and starts eating his pancakes again. While the boy eats Killian leans down to Emma's ear and a shiver runs down her spine. "But," he whispers. "It will take a lot more "convincing"..." The savior blushes.

"That's your condition?" she asks and Hook's eyes sparkle in amusement. He winds a strand of hair around one of his fingers.

"Actually yes," he says and Emma can't help but stare at his lips. She swallows hard and Killian smirks. "So you agree?" Emma rolls her eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but she's not. Her heart beats faster as she thinks of the nightly activities they could do together. Emma wonders how it can be even possible to want someone as much as she wants Killian. She looks up and right into his blue eyes, which are almost black right now. His pupils are widened with lust and desire. But the moment is over as soon as it has begun. Henry places his empty plate on the floor and both adults look at him. Emma's heartbeat slows down again and her lust subsides as the rattling of the plate and the fork sinks in.

"Mom, can I watch TV? There's this movie I would like to watch..." Henry says and smiles at Emma with his best innocent smile. Emma cocks her head.

"What movie?" And suddenly her eleven year old boy looks guilty.

"Pirates of the Caribbean" Emma smiles. She knows the age limit is twelve, but she doesn't care. She loves her son for feeling guilty about wanting to watch a movie for twelve year olds. She gives Killian a look, but the captain just stares at Henry in amazement.

"Did you say "pirate"?" he asks and as Henry nods, Killian looks at Emma. "Can we watch this mooh-thing?" he says and Emma laughs, takes the remote control and switches on the TV. Two hours later Henry and Emma sit on the sofa and they both laugh so hard it hurts and the reason sits between them on the sofa. Killian's arm rests on the backrest right behind Emma and the pirate stares at the screen with the feeling of being torn between laughing with them and despairing because of Jack Sparrow.

"He is the worst pirate I've ever seen," he says as the end credits run over the screen. Emma looks at him with false pity and pats his cheek.

"Poor, Hook," she says but she chuckles. Killian snorts and shakes his head.

"This is not funny. Pirates aren't always drunk." Emma raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I remember you saying "It's rum. A bloody waste of it" as you wrapped your scarf around my hand up on that beanstalk." The doorbell rings.

"I'll open the door," Henry says and jumps of the sofa. Meanwhile Killian leans forward till his breath strokes over Emma's lips.

"When I hear beanstalk I always think of two things. First how you abandoned me. Second how you grabbed me." Emma blushes.

"I just grabbed you because-" Hook cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers. His lips slowly start moving, exploring the soft warmth of her mouth like it would be the first time they kiss. But as her lips part his tongue enters her mouth and their kiss becomes longing.

"So it's true." They part immediately to stare at the man who looks at them in something between surprise and resignation.

"David!" Emma says, looking at her father in surprise, Charming just looks back at her for a short moment.

"We'll talk later," he says before he looks at Hook. "You and me. Outside the flat. Now." The pirate lifts his hand and hook in defense.

"She wanted me to do that!" Killian says and Emma boxes him in his arm. He steals a short peck from her. "I'll be right back." And Emma gives him a warm smile that lights up his world.

* * *

The door shuts behind them and David plants himself in front of Killian, who crosses his arms in front of his chest. He knows those talks. Those "Daddy-talks". "Hurt her and I'll hurt you". Yes, he knows them. But this time it's different. He will say "I won't hurt her" like he always did but this time - for the first time in his whole life - he will mean it.

"Break her heart and I will break your face." Well, that is new to him. He has never heard a threat like this before.

"That wasn't very charming," he says and David shrugs, looking at him with cold blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's probably because "Charming" is just my nickname," the prince replies. To see his daughter hurt is the most terrible thing he has ever seen and he won't let it happen again. Especially not because of this pirate. Hook's boastful expression changes as he realizes that David just worries about Emma, that he just wants to protect her from any harm - just like him.

"She trusts me and I won't use that against her or hurt her in any other way," he promises and Killian could hit himself for this more than cheesy reply but David seems content. That's so typical for the Charming family. Cheesy is just good enough. Killian would never admit that, but he thinks he could get used to that fluffiness. Just for Emma - and a little bit for Henry too.

* * *

**_A/N: Just a feel-good chapter, hope you don't mind :D Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and following (and beta-ing _**_Susan94**) :) I enjoy every review I get :) They make me feel like a kid on christmas' eve :D**_


	8. Eighth: Of Convincing and Distracting

**Eighth. Of Convincing and Distracting.**

Emma sighs as she closes the file. It is ten o'clock on a Monday morning and she has been sitting behind the desk since eight o'clock and working off all the paperwork that has arisen over the weekend. Emma has thought fairytale characters live a calm live with their happily ever after and all that, but that has changed since she became sheriff. Now she knows she was completely wrong. Ella's stepsisters are a whole load of trouble especially when they are around the two brothers of the Grimm's fairytale "The Two Brothers". And these four are not the only "troublesomes" in Storybrooke. Sometimes Emma thinks fairytale characters are looking for trouble instead of their happy endings. Especially today. Two hours of working and the stack of paperwork seems to be as big as it was as she arrived two hours ago. Maybe that's because even though she opens the thirteenth file right now she is distracted. Neal has called this morning and told her he wanted to see Henry tomorrow, like he usually does on Tuesdays. But this time he asked her to "go out" and "talk about the old times," which makes Emma uneasy. Since Neal left Tamara because of her betrayal he seems to be interested in her again. And she truly doesn't like that. Because after all she is the one who went to jail and Neal or Baelfire or whatever was the reason for it. Moreover Neal - not Bae, just Neal - is her first love. Every time she sees him he reminds her that she once loved him, she doesn't love him anymore, that's not the point, but after all her first love, the father of her child, betrayed and abandoned her and every time they meet she feels like it is because of him. That he is the reason she built up that wall that she can't let down, not even for Killian and she knows it is Neal fault. She wants to let the pirate in but she is unable to let down her walls. Because of the man she once loved. Emma feels like she is not ready to love again, not yet, but she _wants_ to love Killian - a fact she does not dare to confess to herself because even though she trusts him, _really_ trusts him, she is scared that, in the end, she will be left alone again. If there is one thing Emma never wants so feel again, it is loneliness. Killian has become a part of her life and she doesn't want to miss him ever again. The door of the sheriff's station opens with a low clicking and Emma looks up and watches Killian walk in slowly. Their eyes lock. Emma blinks a few times before she is able to say something.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, but the pirate just smirks at her and shrugs.

"I was bored," he simply said. The savior raises an eyebrow.

"You remember I told you once I can tell when people are lying." Killian chuckles and sits down on the edge of Emma's table, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Aye?" She leans back and watches him, a smile plays around the corners of her mouth. Since the pirate lives with Henry and her he wears "normal" clothes. He still prefers black, but sometimes he even wears red or blue. And she has to admit that he looks really good in his black jeans, with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. But even though he looks like a modern man the smirk on his lips exposes him as the man he really is. A pirate, the infamous Captain Hook. And, according to himself, a gentleman.

"So do you want to tell me the real reason why you are here." He leans forward to her, his hand on the desk to support his upper body, his hook brushes over her cheek. Emma blinks again and Killian watches her carefully. He won't tell her now but he realizes she is not really concentrating, not on work, not on him, so he decides to distract her so he can ask her later what bothers her right now.

"I got bored," he repeats. "And I wanted to see you because..." He pauses for effect. "I still need to be "convinced"." The blonde frowns.

"Here?" she asks and Hook gives her his best smirk.

"Why not?" he replies and Emma purses her lips for a second, before she makes her decision. Maybe this type of "distraction" is just what she needs right now. She leans towards him, both hands on the edge of her table, her breath brushes over his lips.

"Because I am at work and the chance of someone walking in is incredibly high." Killian's blue eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Don't you say "no risk, no fun"?" Emma lifts both of her eyebrows and stands up slowly. Hook watches her as she moves through the room and he settles down on the edge of the table. There is a small clicking and the savior turns around at the front door at the station, their eyes meet.

"Yeah, indeed we do..." she says and Killian smirks at her widely.

"Did you just lock the door?" he asks and Emma nods. She moves towards him, slowly, tempting. With a rustling her light blue top falls to the floor. Killian watches her in amazement as she unzips her jeans and leaves them behind as she walks towards him. As she finally stops right in front of him she wears nothing but a black bra and an also black slip. She stands on tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck. Her lips brush over his seductively, but right as he is about to lean in she takes a step back. She cocks her head and looks him over.

"Pirate..." she says and a smile plays around her lips. Killian raises an eyebrow. "You're wearing too much for my taste."

"Do I?" he asks as she grabs the collar of his leather jacket and pushes it over his shoulders gently.

"Yeah. And I'm so going to change that." Only a few seconds later Killian's red shirt lies on the ground, too. He pulls her closer by grabbing her waist with his hand and hook. Their lips meet in a hungry kiss. First her hands are buried in his black hair but then they wander down his bare back, around his waist until they start playing with his belt buckle. She opens it and his black jeans slide to the floor. One of Emma's hands wanders down to the rim of his boxers but she interrupts the kiss and takes a step back as she realizes the fabric of his boxers is missing. She watches him in surprise while he slowly opens his eyes.

"What are you-" he murmurs but he stops himself as he sees the look on her face - Her surprised gaze and the smirk that slowly makes its way upon her lips.

"Why are you wearing no underwear?" she asks smirking. He shrugs.

"Most of the time I don't. I think it's uncomfortable," he explains. She shakes her head laughing lightly but he just grabs her waist with his hand and hook and turns them around so Emma is the one sitting on the edge of her table and Hook places himself right between her legs. She gasps as she feels his growing erection pressed against her hot center. A moan escapes her lips but it's muffled by Killian's mouth, which's lips press against hers and make her want him even more than she already does at this point. His hand moves down her back and stops at her bra clasp. She loosens her grip around his neck, but he just shakes his head softly. "Don't," he murmurs and Emma stops, her hands placed on his shoulders and opens her eyes. His blue eyes are open, too. His lips brush gently over hers as he smiles and unhooks her bra with only one single move. She looks at him in surprise but he just seals her lips with his again while her bra falls to the ground, just like all the other clothes, her slip follows almost immediately. Killian breaks away from her lips to nibble on her neck and this time the moan escapes her throat. His hook brushes over one of her nipples. She gasps and buries one of her hands in his black hair, the other leaves red marks on his right shoulder. His hand wanders down to her hot and pulsing center and one of his fingers enters her slowly. Her moan is muffled by his mouth. His lips press against hers and she doesn't hesitate a second before she kisses him back. His tongue slips inside her mouth the second she opens it. He removes his hand from her center and cups her cheek with it. This tender touch tells her that there is not just passion between them but also affection, a deep affection that could turn out to be love if both of them could just let their inner walls down. He is about to enter her as she pushes him away softly.

"Wait," she murmurs and Killian stops moving his hips forward. His eyes meet hers and he cocks his head.

"Anything wrong love?" he asks and Emma shakes her head. "Then why do I have to wait?" She gives him a look that tells him to wait a few seconds, then she leans over the desk and opens a drawer. Killian watches her and a grin spreads on his face as he watches her and her ass. With a smirk he reaches out and strokes over her butt. Emma looks over her shoulder, one eyebrow lifted in amusement. Killian shrugs. "Has anyone ever told you that your ass is sexy?" she laughs and shakes her head, grabbing the condom in the drawer, then she leans back again and turns around. Their eyes meet again and for a moment Emma thinks Killian's eyes aren't blue but black because his pupils have widened so much with lust that the blue of his eyes is almost replaced by his black pupils.

"Protection," she says, her voice low while she holds up the condom. He kisses her hungrily while she rips open the little package and pulls the condom over his erection. She groans loudly as he enters her with one single thrust, her hands fly to his shoulders again and her nails leave more red marks on his back as she holds onto him tightly. Killian growls and breaks away from her lips to bury his face in the crook of her neck. She moans and her hands wander from his shoulders over his neck until they find their way into his black hair. His next thrust pushes her further onto the desk and she leans back until she lies on her back, some papers underneath her. Pencils and folders fall to the floor and as Emma tries to get a hold of something like she did with the sheets a few nights before, the only thing that happens is that the desk lamp also falls to the ground and shatters. But they are so lost in each other and they don't even notice the shards on the floor. Since Emma can't find anything to hold onto on the desk, she simply cups his face with her hands and pulls his lips away from her neck and to her lips again. They kiss hungrily, passionately. Killian groans while he thrusts into her and one of Emma's hands moves from his cheek back to his neck and she digs her nails into his skin. They moan simultaneously. Killian's hand wanders between her legs and he starts to skim over her clit. Emma can't explain what she feels - not now, probably not ever - because even though he is inside her and they are one, they are not close enough for Emma's taste. Emma has let some of her walls down, just for Killian and he has let his walls down for her. But after all there is maybe more than this one big wall. Maybe he has broken down all of her walls except one. The one that protects her from pain but - as her mother has told her back when she was just her best friend - it also keeps out love. And as long as she can't let this wall down Killian and her will never truly be one. So she does the only thing that can keep him closer to her. She pulls him even closer and he grabs her waist in reply forcing her into a sitting position again. Her climax comes nearer every second and suddenly it floods over her. She gasps and right as she is about to moan again, his mouth covers hers and muffles the noise. He thrusts into her faster and harder, interrupts their kiss just to lean his forehead against hers, panting. He looks into her eyes as his orgasm rolls over him only a few minutes later. They kiss one last time before Emma pushes him away from her softly to get dressed again. Satisfied she walks through the room colleting her clothes and putting them back on again. Killian gets dressed, too but he watches Emma suspiciously. With every second that passes her tension seems to return and to even become more than before.

"What's wrong, love?" he asks as Emma runs her fingers through her hair with an absent-minded expression on her face. She blinks a few times and looks at him.

"Nothing," she says a little bit too quickly to seem honest. "Why would you think that?" He pulls on his shirt and kneels down to collect the shards of the broken lamp. Emma takes a few steps and then kneels next to him, collecting some broken pieces, too.

"You are distracted, love," he says, looks up and meets her eyes. "And this time it's not because of me looking extremely splendid." Emma hides her little laugh with a cough. "So why? And don't lie to me." The stunning blonde sighs and throws the shards she collected in her hand into the bin next to her desk. Killian watches her but she keeps on collecting pieces and throws them into the bin. At least until he raises his hook and lifts her chin with it so their eyes have to meet. Emma bites her lower lip and she only launches into an answer as Killian raises an eyebrow to show her his impatience.

"It's-" She stops and closes her eyes, then she sighs again and decides to keep her eyes shut when she tells him what bothers her. "You know that tomorrow is Henry's and Neal's day." Killian nods hesitantly. "Well... It's not because of the time they spend together... It's- He said he wanted to take me out for a coffee and "talk"."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks so much for following, favoriting, reading and reviewing :)**_

_**So yeah... I guess I hinted something in the last chapter (Ariel & Eric) and yeah... What can I say? Two more chapters until we meet them and another character :D So I hope you stick with me till then? ;)**_


	9. Ninth: Here is your coffee, now go

**Ninth. Here is your coffee, now go.**

If it hadn't been for Killian, Emma would have jumped out of her seat the moment somebody knocked on the door just a few seconds ago. But he _is_ there and his hand still rests on her shoulder to soothe her. They exchange a look while Henry stands up and opens the door.

"You know, you could've said "no". You don't have to-" She shakes her head and her hair, which is tied together in a loose bun loosens even more.

"He would've asked again and again until I'd said yes. I want to get it over and done with as quickly as possible." She stands up and almost immediately sits down again. As she closes her eyes she can hear Neal and Henry talk at the door and she would do everything to respite the meeting.

"You should have eaten something this morning or this midday," Killian tells her and runs his hook through her hair. She gives him the hint of a smile.

"You're sounding worried," she says and he smiles back at her. Then he stands up, reaches out his hand and helps her stand up, too. She stumbles but Killian immediately catches her in his arms. He glimpses over her head and catches Neal's skeptical gaze. Emma places her hands on his chest and pushes him away from her gently.

"Because it seems like I have to. Since you told me about this thing yesterday you haven't eaten and sleep has been rare, too." She gives him a surprised look.

"You have-" Killian shushes her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I have. But still... You are meeting with him, of course I am worried." She smiles at him again tenderly and he is more than glad that she shows him this side. The tender side she shows no one but Henry - and him. And her smile tells him that she knows there's more than worry behind his words - she also catches the hint of jealousy behind them.

"You don't have to. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides that, I-" She pauses and tugs gently at his shirt. "I kinda got you."

"You do." He leans forward. "At least kinda," he whispers in her ear, then kisses her on the cheek. "Now go, and hurry to come back here."

"Why the hurry?" she asks playfully, ignoring Neal, who clears his throat to get her attention. He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly.

"Because I would like to have some more "convincing"," he says and Emma smirks. Neal clears his throat again and this time Emma looks at him.

"You ready?" She nods and gives Killian one last smile before she leaves the flat. He looks after her and even when the door has closed he can't look away from it. One thought echoes in his head and he wishes he would've just told Emma the second reason he wants her to hurry. _And because I don't want you to spend time with him._

* * *

As Emma and Neal enter the Granny's all eyes are on them. People stop talking and the savior feels even more uncomfortable. They've walked to the inn in silence and it has been no good one. Whatever Neal wants to tell her - all the way from her flat to the diner hadn't been enough time for him to find the right words to tell her what he has on his mind. Emma sits down and Neal takes the seat opposite her. Ruby walks over to them to take their orders.

"Two coffees, please," Neal orders and Red turns to Emma one eyebrows raised and a look in her eyes that tells Emma two things. First she still doesn't like Neal. Second, if she needs anything she just has to make a sound and Red will be there - no matter what she needs. But Ruby's gaze also tells Emma that the thing she hopes her friend needs would be her to smack Neal's face in. And Emma has no doubt that the wolf girl would do that with zest. The blonde shakes her head almost unnoticeably and Red holds back a disappointed sigh. Many people have wanted to hit Neal since he has shown up in town and Red is only one of them - Snow, Charming, the dwarfs even Ashley belong to the people who want to punch the guy that once broke her heart. She can't think of a time when so many people cared about her. She can't deny that it feels fantastic to have those people around her. Now she has friends, a family. Things she barely or never had in her life before. She shakes off this thought and looks at the man in front of her.

"So what do you want to tell me?" she asks flat out. He almost swallows the wrong way in surprise. "Just say it," she adds. The man in front of her avoids her gaze as he finally answers.

"I'm... I wanted... You now Tamara and I were engaged," he finally says and Emma swallows down the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, and then you two separated because of the whole "Greg" thing. So?" she asks and watches him shifting his weight on the chair. Neal clears his throat again and then, finally, looks up and right into Emma's eyes.

"Well... So I'm single now." Emma leans back, crosses her arms in front of her chest and raises one eyebrow in expectation.

"Yeah, that's what usually happens after a break up," she says mockingly, refusing to believe in what he wants to tell her. Since somewhere deep down inside she knows exactly where this conversation is heading. Her heart starts to beat faster and painfully and suddenly there is a big lump inside her throat she just can't get rid of, no matter how many times she tries to swallow it down. Outwardly she still seems all cool, but inwardly there is a fight going on. Feelings overwhelm her and she closes her eyes for a very short moment before she looks at Neal again.

"And you are single, too." He pauses. "Then maybe there is a chance for us to get back together." Emma freezes. She refuses to believe in what Neal just told her. He cannot be serious. He left her, why on earth should she give him a second chance?

"Back together?" she asks coolly. Neal watches her carefully, waiting for her reaction. Slowly he nods. "Excuse me. I-I need to go to the restroom," she says and stands up. Emma takes her time walking to the toilet, just to show him, that Neal's announcement has not affected her. The moment the door of the restroom shuts close behind her she starts to tremble. With shaking hands she opens the faucet and washes her hands in the cold water. The whole time she looks at them and as Emma finally lifts her head she sees an upset blonde woman inside the mirror. The woman trembles and a tear runs down her cheek. Of course Emma knows the woman inside the mirror is her but she refuses to believe that she really looks that broken. Usually she looks inside the mirror and sees the tough woman she seems to be on the outside. Her heart races and so does her thoughts. How can he dare to say that? How can he hope for a second chance? He is the one who left her. He is the reason for all of her walls. He is the reason why she isn't the girl with the flower tattoo on her wrist anymore. He is the reason why she can't love Killian. Because she always thinks he will break her heart once he got it, just like Neal did eleven years ago.

And now she's here in the restroom starring inside a mirror and barely recognizes the woman she sees in it. Emma knows it will take a few minutes to recover herself, to be her old safe again. But she knows she doesn't have enough time to rebuild the one wall Neal has accidentally broken down with his announcement only a few minutes ago. The wall that holds other people up from looking behind her mask and the man outside the door once knew and maybe still knows her and somehow she has no doubt that he will know that she is hurt. Two or three minutes is the time she needs to get the wall up again, but she can't take the time, that would be even more suspicious then her leaving the room after his announcement. Emma pushes the door open a crack and closes it again in relief. She has enough time to rebuild her wall - thanks to Red.

* * *

"You know some people say canines are able to see into someone's heart? No? Now you know. And I tell you something. I don't think you are a bad person, Baelfire. I just think that you are not the right one for Emma. She needs someone who's always there for her and not someone who pusses out at the first moment someone to keep his hands off of Emma." The wolf girl places the two coffees she brought at the table and gives Neal a threatening gaze, a gaze which tells him that she at least knows that he hurt Emma once. Not in detail but just as much as she needs to.

"So you're saying I'm no bad person but I should leave her alone?" Neal asks and Ruby nods in agreement.

"Now you got it." She turns around and starts walking towards the counter again, but then she stops and turns around one more time. "And... I cross my heart, if you ever hurt her again I will come after you. And I will always find you, no matter where you're hiding. I will find you and I won't be afraid of hurting you." With that Red is gone and Neal is alone with his hot and steaming coffee and the echo of Red's threat inside him. He looks up as the door of the restroom opens and Emma walks in the room again. She sits down in front of him, lifts her coffee and takes a sip. Slowly she places it back at the table and looks right into his eyes.

"So you want us to get back together?" Neal nods. "Why on earth should I give you another chance?" Neal shifts his weight again uncomfortably.

"Because I still have feelings for you. And I know you have feelings for me, too." Emma closes her eyes shortly. The only feelings she has for him right now are somewhat between hate, wrath and disappointment. Why does he think she would give him a second chance?

"Are you serious? I mean after all you put me through you expect me to give you another chance?!"

"Yeah... Well I do." Emma takes another sip of her coffee. Her knuckles are white because she holds on to her so tightly, but he ignores it. "You know I left you because it was the best for you. And we have been through pretty much the same shit." That catches her off guard.

"You serious?" she asks and Neal nods. Emma drinks her coffee in silence until the cup is empty. "How can you say that? I know Tamara played you. I know you have been hurt but how can you say "we" have been through the same?! You left me. It was your decision. You left Tamara because she betrayed you - that I understand. But you and me? No, not this time! You would have married her! How can you expect me to give you another chance when I feel like I am just your second choice?!" She gets up and gives him an angry look. The man who once was a Lost Boy looks at her.

"I won't stop fighting for you." Emma snorts.

"Too late, you already lost me." She spins around but Neal grabs her wrist.

"Emma, wait!" Her eyes throw bolds in his direction as she rips her wrist out of his grip.

"I have waited long enough! Ruby!" she calls and the wolf girl is at her side almost immediately.

"What can I do for you?" Red asks and Emma smiles at her.

"I am leaving. He has to pay and has to stay here until I am back home." Red nods.

"That's something I can do for you. Anything else?" she asks her best waitress smile on her lips.

"No, thank you." Emma turns around, but then she stops. "But... Red..." Ruby raises an eyebrow. Emma does not talk to the waitress or to her friend, Emma talks to the wolf. "You are free to do whatever you want to. But don't kill him, I don't need Gold behind me." Red throws her a wolfish grin.

"As you wish." And then Emma finally leaves the diner.

* * *

"You're home again, lass?" Killian asks from the kitchen as Emma enters the flat. The scent of dinner is in the air and it smells delicious. She walks towards the kitchen and there she finds Killian - cooking. Surprised she looks at him and he looks at her with a genuine smile.

"Aye," she says but her smile doesn't reach her eyes and for the first time she realizes that when Killian looks into her eyes he doesn't just look into her eyes but in her soul. He raises an eyebrow and Emma sighs. "I'll tell you everything but first I want to eat something."

Emma puts the plates and the flatware inside the dishwasher and as she looks up she finds Killian watching her while she leans against the fridge.

"Where is Henry?" she asks and if Killian needs another proof of her being all distracted and everything here it is.

"He is with your mother." Emma lifts an eyebrow.

"Why?" Killian sighs.

"Red called." Emma's eyes shut close.

"So you know?" The pirate shakes his head.

"No. I just know that you are angry but not exactly why. Ruby didn't tell me what was going on."

"Neal wants a second chance." The pirate blinks a few times and then he walks over to her and grabs her shoulders.

"After all he did to you? What did you say?" he asks and gives her his look again, with this "I see into your heart"-look that fastens her heartbeat.

"I said no, kinda," Emma says and tries to hide how vulnerable she is right now, but he looks through her.

"You don't have to be strong, Emma," he murmurs and runs his hook through her hair tenderly. "Not in front of me." And with that the wall Emma has put up only a few hours ago is gone and the woman she saw in the mirror returns.

"I just don't understand how he dares to place himself on the same level with me, because we are not!" She stops. "He broke me. Tamara didn't break him," she murmurs and tears of desperation run down her cheeks. Killian doesn't hesitate a second and catches her in his arms. Emma wraps her arms around his waist and leans against him, holding onto him tightly.

"It will be alright, beautiful," he whispers in her ear. "I'm here..." While his hand and hook run up and down her spine he thinks. _And I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me to stay._

* * *

**_A/N: So yeah... Thank everyone of you for reading and everything else :)_  
**

**_I actually like Neal by now but as I wrote the fic I have to admit I kinda disliked him..._**

**_So he is kind of an ass in here :D_**

**_BUT the whole Neal-stuff isn't over just yet, it's just not coming up again in the next few chapters._**

**_In the very next chapter you will meet Eric and Ariel along with someone else ;)_**

**_stay with me till then and tell me what you think? :)_**


	10. Tenth: A Happy Working Song

**Tenth. A Happy Working Song.**

The ringing doorbell reminds Emma of the one in Mr. Gold's pawn shop but "Aunt Ursula's pet shop" is almost at the other end of town. Even the equipment is much like the pawn shops. But instead of all manners of stuff there are cages, terrariums and aquariums on the shelves. On the one side there are all sorts of rodents, hamsters, guinea pigs and bunnies, on the other side there are food and some other supplies, for example empty cages and all this kind of stuff. On the left there is a counter and even more left near the counter there is a small room, most likely a storeroom. One of the few differences is that the pet shop is bigger than the pawn shop. So where Mr. Gold's shop ends there is another "room" in here. There's no door that isolates the front room from the back room. Instead there is a large arch that allows people to take a look at what's behind it. Blue light shines through it and it's more than likely that there are the aquariums and the fish the shop is best known for.

Killian enters the shop right after Emma and looks around skeptically. The savior stops in front of the counter and turns around to the pirate.

"You really want me to work here?", he asks, finally done with his inspection and leans against the counter. "I could pay my rent in a way more pleasurable for both of us - and you know I'm not lying." The blonde rolls her eyes in false annoyance and Killian gives her a winning smirk. "You agree?" Emma chuckles and shakes her head.

"Remember all the convincing? That wasn't for you to stay home all day." The pirate leans closer to her, their faces only a few inches apart.

"As if I didn't make it up to you." She looks at him through her eyelashes a smile on her lips that makes him think of their last night. Henry had stayed at Mr. Gold's house together with Neal. After Emma's breakdown and some explanations about their conversation, there had been more convincing - at least they said it had been convincing, even though Emma knows that Killian did his best to distract her from all the crazy stuff that was going on inside her - that still goes on in her head. And she knows that Killian knows that when she is alone again she will be broken again. He has to admit that she means too much to him to _not_ care about her state of mind. He wants to catch her every time she is about to fall because he cares for her. And because Killian wants her to love him. A fact that he realized this morning as he woke up next to Emma, their whole bodies intertwined. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable. Her vulnerability has made him realize that he wants to protect her - or at least the side of her that needed his protection. Killian wants to show her, to prove to her she can trust him. He wants to see her softer side without her feeling uncomfortable. He wants her to love him just like he starts to love her.

"Yeah, but in contrary to you, I can go without it." Killian raises an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Miss Swan?" She smirks and presses the bell on the counter. Emma cocks her head.

"I would never dare to, Captain," she replies and he can't help smirking back at her. A voice yells "Coming!" just as Emma's words fade away and only a few seconds later a woman appears from the back of the room, where the aquariums are. She is a tall woman in her mid-forties, her shoulder-length hair is white, she is slim but curvy and quite beautiful. Her lips are ruby red. The woman smiles at Killian in a wicked way that makes Emma shift her weight uncomfortably. Killian acts like he doesn't notice Emma's unrest and smiles back at the stranger with his infamous flirty smirk. The blonde suppresses the urge to punch him in the shoulder so that he can't look at her that way. Startled she takes a step back as she realizes that she is jealous. She hasn't felt that way in years. If she needs another proof that she feels more for Killian than just desire, that was it. She knows that she likes him, but she didn't know how much until now. The woman leans on her counter, allowing him to take a good look at her voluptuous breasts.

"What can I do for you?" she asks and Emma is surprised how dark and husky her voice sounds.

"My name is Killian Jones," he replies with a smug smile and Emma stops breathing for a few seconds as the woman sizes her pirate up.

"My new worker," she says and the savior suppresses the need to grind her teeth. "My name is Ursula." She reaches out her hand. Her fingernails are as red as her lips, her hands perfectly feminine. Emma swallows down the lump in her throat as Killian takes her hand and shakes it. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jones," she says smiling and the necklace around her neck jingles quietly. The necklace has a golden seashell pendant and is an amazing piece of art. Emma realizes this as she tries desperately to look at everything else but their hand shake which causes her jealousy to grow even worse.

"It is my pleasure." His flirty tone turns her stomach and she closes her eyes ignoring the pain in her chest.

"I think I gotta go now," Emma says and attracts their attention. She shifts her weight uncomfortably as she feels two pairs of eyes on her. Familiar blue ones and strange gray ones. The blonde smiles, spins around and takes a step forward just to almost crush into a girl. If it hadn't been for Killian, who grabs her arm and pulls her back, she would have crushed right into the red haired girl with the sparkling blue eyes. But because he does pull her back they don't collide and Emma feels Killian's chest pressed against her back, his breath at her ear.

"What are you doing there, lass?" he whispers in her ear and a shiver runs down her spine. She squirms out of his embrace.

"Trying to leave you two alone," she says slightly stroppy. Killian lifts one eyebrow but Emma turns away from him and to the girl in front of her. The red head is about Ashley's age and she gives Emma an apologizing smile. "I'm sorry," the savior excuses. The girl shakes her head and shifts the weight of the box in her hands so she carries it with just one hand and makes a move with her free hand which means "no prob". Emma frowns and watches the girl while she puts the box down and takes out a cell phone. The blonde wonders about her strange behavior until the girl hands her cell phone over to Emma.

_My name's Ariel and so u don't wonder I'm mute._ Surprised Emma gives Ariel the phone back. "I'm Emma." The girl pulls it back into her pocket and lifts the box again. They both wince as they hear the husky voice of Ursula saying "Stop making friends, start working!" Emma gives Ariel an outlandish gaze, but the girl just shrugs. But as Ursula looks away she sticks out her tongue at her boss, which makes Emma chuckle.

"Don't be that hard on her," a voice says and a young man in his mid-twenties appears from where Ursula came only a few minutes ago. He has black mussed hair and electric blue eyes. Ursula immediately spins around and the way she looks at him reminds Emma of the way Regina used to look at Graham back when he was alive. Apparently the woman behind the counter is somewhat of a maneater.

"Eric, darling, I told her to take the old boxes from the aquariums into the storeroom twice and you know how much I hate it when you two don't do what I want."

"I know, Miss, but she is still not used to being mute, so please forgive her one last time." Ursula rolls her gray eyes.

"One last time," she says but her undertone says more. It says "You'll have to make it up to me somehow" and Emma grimaces in disgust. The woman gives Killian a smile and walks into the storeroom. Ariel sighs relieved and Eric boxes her shoulder lightly and chuckles. As the boy takes the box out of Ariel's arms and smiles at her, Emma realizes the look on the girl's face. For a moment she thinks they are a couple, but then Eric turns away from her and Ariel's eyes become sad. Emma cocks her head and catches Ariel's gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asks in a low voice so just Ariel can hear her. The girl takes out her phone.

_Nothing at all. I'm just... "friend zoned"._ Emma gives her a pitiful look, but the girl just shrugs again and follows Eric inside the storeroom. Suddenly Emma feels something in her neck. She spins around and looks right into Killian's blue eyes. She has almost forgotten about the pirate.

"You decided to stay?" he asks mockingly and Emma rolls her eyes.

"No. I will leave you alone now, you got some work to do I guess," she smirks, but then she looks serious again. "Do I have to worry about your new boss?"

"About Ursula? Why should you?" He can guess what's behind her words but he wants to hear them from her. He watches how Emma struggles with herself. He sees the fear in her eyes as she tries to say what bothers her without telling him how much he means to her, without having to admit it to herself.

"Well... The usual, you know... She's cute and you're a pirate and-" Killian interrupts her by letting his fingers stroke over her arm.

"Are you jealous?" Emma shakes her head, but her cheeks turn red anyway. He uses his hook to lift her chin until their eyes meet. "You know what you said about sensing a lie? I think when it comes to you I have the same ability." Emma sighs resigning.

"A little bit. Okay?" she growls and avoids his gaze. Because she does his kiss comes as a surprise. It's short and sweet and their first kiss in public - even though nobody sees them. But still, this short kiss makes Emma's heart beat race. They separate and look into each other's eyes and this time Emma sees into his soul and she sees his affection towards her.

"You don't have to, love," he says and she smiles, giving him another short peck. "See you this evening." The blonde nods, smiles at him and leaves the shop.

"Mr. Jones, are you coming, we could need the help of a strong young man like you here." As Killian walks into the storeroom, Eric comes out of it, another heavy looking box in his hands. Their eyes meet, Eric stops and the pirate lifts an eyebrow.

"What's in there?" he asks and Eric shifts the box's weight a little bit.

"I don't exactly know. Maybe some new supplies for the aquarium, I guess," the boy says. "I'm Eric by the way." The pirate nods.

"Killian Jones." Eric nods back and the captain enters the storeroom.

"Eric, darling, would you turn on the radio, please?" Ursula yells and while Eric obeys, his new boss hands Killian one of her heavy boxes.

"Bring this to the aquarium," she orders and flutters her eyelashes. The captain without a ship nods and shifts the weight of the box until it is balanced. As he walks to the room with the aquariums Ariel is right behind him. A song starts to play and suddenly the girl stumbles and almost falls to the ground. Frowning he turns around.

"You alright, lass?" he asks and Ariel nods and rushes towards the aquariums. Killian follows her. As they enter the fish section they find Eric standing in the middle of the room illuminated by the blue light of the fish tanks. His eyes are closed and he seems to listen to the song on the radio, but as Ariel places the box on the ground he looks to her and gives her a soft smile.

"Seems like Ursula has a talent for turning the radio on when _she_ sings," he smiles. Killian raises an eyebrow.

"Who is _she_?" Eric's facial expression becomes dreamy.

"The girl with the voice," he murmurs and Killian looks to Ariel who suddenly rushes out of the room. Surprised he sees the tears in her eyes. That is the moment he realizes that Ariel has got a crush on Eric. And it seems to be a huge one.

"What's her name?" Killian asks but to his surprise the boy shrugs.

"I don't know. I don't really know her.." Killian leans against one of the shelves with the supplies for the fish.

"You fell in love with someone you don't know?" he asks disbelieving and the young man in front of him scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"It sounds crazy, but she saved me from drowning once and-" He pauses for a moment. "And I think I love her since then..." With that he turns around and heads toward the storeroom again to take another box and bring it here. As he walks out Killian realizes they haven't been alone. Ariel stands at the arch, unseen by Eric a single tear runs down her face.

"Love sick, lass?" Killian asks and Ariel shrugs, placing the box she has held until then on the ground, right next to the other ones.

_Kinda_, she writes and because he has a keen perception he understands the meaning behind it in less than a minute.

"You're the singer? How can this be possible?"

_Before the curse was broken I could talk & sing & everything, but as ur girlfriend broke the curse I became mute. Traded my voice 4 legs, pretty stupid, but I wanted 2 b with him._ For a moment Killian is irritated because of the use of language in this message, then he understands.

"She's not my girlfriend," he says before he reacts to the real "message". "What were you before? I mean before being a human."

_Mermaid. I got legs, Ursula got my voice. Thought I could make him fall in love with me even without a voice. Apparently I was wrong. _

"Why don't you just tell him then?"

_He never heard me sing b4 and now I'm mute. As if he'd believe I am a singer. _Killian sighs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Why can't he see what's right in front of him?"

_U can't either, can u?_ Killian's heart starts to race as he thinks of Emma without really intending to. He is able to see it by now. He just wonders how long it will take Emma to see it too.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews from the last time, they made me so**_happy**_!_**_** So yeah... Say hello to Ariel, Eric and Ursula :D I've always loved her as a villain and I thought it would be nice to write about her... So I did^^ Hope you liked it :)**_


	11. Eleventh: Never-ending Stories

**Eleventh. Never-ending stories.**

"You knew, didn't you?" Killian asks as he sits down next to Henry later that evening. The boy gives him an innocent look.

"What do you mean?" he asks and the pirate lifts an eyebrow skeptically, while the boy acts conspicuously inconspicuous.

"Ariel and Eric." Henry grins, grabs the remote control and stops the movie he is watching. "That's why you wanted me to work there, isn't it?"

"Partly," the boy says, swaying his head. "Mom says you're too expensive and you have to do something for living here." Killian raises both eyebrows.

"So you say I have to work to earn money and not just because I should play some kind of matchmaker so they have their happy ending?" Henry nods.

"Exactly," Henry lies all smiles and Killian can't help but smile back. The boy reminds him so much of Emma. He is pretty sure that, if he lies to Henry, he will find out just as soon as his mother always does. But he won't lie to Henry. Killian remembers how Emma told him how angry Henry had been at her when he'd found out that his dad is still alive. The boy hates lies and the pirate doesn't want to give him a reason not to like him. Mostly because he doesn't want to end up homeless again, well that has been his main reason to be nice to Henry at the beginning. Now he is nice to him because he likes him. And he has got the feeling Henry knows that.

"I'm home!" Emma yells as she opens the door and enters the flat. Killian turns his head and smiles at her. She smiles back.

"How was work?" he asks and Emma takes off her jacket. Henry and Killian watch her as she walks over to the sofa they sit on.

"As always." Suddenly she smirks. "How was yours?" she asks and kisses Henry on the forehead before sitting down on the sofa's armrest next to Killian.

"You have waited all day to say that, haven't you?" the pirate smirks and Emma shrugs still smiling. Their eyes lock and out of the corner of her eye she sees that Henry watches them. For a moment she wonders why she does so but then she realizes he probably waits for her to say hello to Killian, too. The man in front of her raises an eyebrow. "What?" he asks quietly but she just shakes her head, cups his face in her hands and gives him a short kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" he asks positively surprised. Emma pats his cheek and smiles at him. He blinks a few times then he smiles back at her.

"Take it as an "I'm home again"." Still smiling the pirate raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should welcome you back then." Emma's smile turns into a smirk as she shrugs. But suddenly she finds herself atop of Killian's lap. The cold metal of his hook brushes over her neck and then his lips are on hers again. She has barely time to kiss him back, because as she does he pulls back almost immediately. This time Emma is the one who blinks a few times in amazement, then she hears Henry.

"Mom! Do you have to do this while I am here?" her son asks. She grins but instead of jumping off of Killian's lap she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Weren't you the one talking about true love?" she asks back mockingly and snuggles up to the pirate who wraps his arms around her one eyebrow raised. He knows that they will talk about this "true love" comment sooner or later. They will _have_ to talk about this, they both know for sure. The only question is when they'll talk about it.

"But granny and gramps don't do _that_ in front of me!" the boy complains and Emma suppresses an amused laughter. But then she gets up from Killian's lap and tousles Henry's hair. The boy stands up. "Thank you very much," he says and walks to his room. "I'll leave you two alone." The door of his room shuts close behind him.

"Do you think he's angry?" she asks frowning. Killian shakes his head, grabs her waist and pulls her closer.

"No, he's just... quite perceptive, just like you." Emma sits down next to him. His hand wanders up her back and comes to lie on her cheek.

"Quite perceptive you say?" she asks and leaps onto his lap. Slowly she wraps her arms around his neck and leans her forehead against his.

"Aye," he replies, watching her curiously. She smirks and seals his lips with hers. He kisses her back hesitantly for a moment, before she pushes him back frowning. His thumb brushes over her cheek gently. "What are you up to?" She raises an eyebrow, then she leans back and cocks her head, a smile plays on her lips.

"Actually I'm not quite sure." Killian laughs. It's a light, boyish laugh that causes a shiver to run down Emma's spine. Emma bends forward again and kisses him shortly. "May I ask you something about Neverland?" He places his hand and hook on her hips.

"Everything you want, lass." She runs her fingers through his hair, his hook scratches lightly over the bare skin at the hem of her top.

"How did you become Captain Hook?" Killian cocks his head and sighs.

"You want to know the whole story, don't you, lass?" Emma nods and the pirate sighs once more. "Where should I start?"

"How did you come to Neverland in the first place?" Killian shakes his head smirking. "What?"

"You are pretty curious, aren't you?" She laughs and slides from his lap. Emma sits next to him, her legs still on his lap. She nestles into the sofa.

"Wouldn't you be disappointed if I weren't?" she smiles and he smiles back at her.

"True enough," he replies. "Do you remember how Peter Pan gets to Neverland in the stories?" Emma nods hesitantly.

"Tinker Bell found him when he was a baby and because he was all alone she took him to Neverland where she taught him how to fly and everything, I think."

"Well spotted, lass!" he smirks. "But to be honest Tinker Bell didn't bring _only_ Peter to Neverland. Pan was at least once just one of the Lost Boys. Before he was their leader, there was another boy and before him another. Tinker Bell maybe taught Peter how to fly but she didn't bring him to Neverland. The fairies found the Lost Boys in all sorts of lands, lost babies of the Enchanted Forest, babies of this world. They brought them to Neverland, raised them and taught them how to fly - everything under the leader's watch. And the boy Tink found... Believe it or not - this boy sits right in front of you." Emma looks at him her eyes wide open. Killian looks at her with an impish grin.

"You are a Lost Boy?" The pirate's grin grows wider, before he nods.

"Aye." Emma closes in, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Curious, lass?" She tilts back her head and moans quietly, but as she looks back at him she smiles.

"Oh come on! Put me out of my misery! Of course I am! When you are a Lost Boy, how is it possible you are a grown up then? And when Neverland is a place where nobody ages, how can the babies the fairies bring to Neverland grow up?" she blurts out. Killian laughs again, sweetly and boyishly.

"I will tell you. Neverland is indeed a land where nobody ages. But not for anyone. Pirates, mermaids and Pan, they don't age. But the babies the fairies bring do. At least till they are about ten years old, then they stop aging. Sometimes earlier, sometimes later but then they stop aging. I did when I was eleven. I don't know how long I lived with them, but it was quite a nice time." He pauses and wraps a strand of hair around his hook. "You know how the Lost Boys are presented in all the stories. Childish and cheerful lads. And that we were. We loved our lives, never thinking about tomorrow, worrying about nothing, living in the day. But then the pirates came to Neverland. Blackbeard or Edward Teach was their captain. One day I was flying around and somehow I ended up on the "Queen Anne's Revenge", Blackbeard's ship. The pirates found me, but they didn't kill me. Instead they taught me about piracy and I fell in love with their life style. I decided to live with them for some time, but then Edward decided to go back into his world. Back to your world. I wanted to go with him, but somehow I got lost on our way through the portal. I guess Blackbeard found his way into your world but I ended up in the Enchanted Forest. I grew older there, became a man. At the age of twenty-five I got hired on a ship. A pirate ship. The crew and I sailed the seven seas, plundered ships. But then my captain retired because he had enough money and jewels and everything and he left his ship to me. After some overhauling work I renamed the ship and hired an entirely new crew. The "Jolly Roger" was born, but Captain Hook was not. I won't tell you the whole Milah story again but that happened after I became the captain of the "Jolly". As we were back in Neverland the Lost Boys didn't recognize me. Not even Pan did. Just the new Lost Boy, his name was Neal, formerly known as Baefire, who I could identify as Milah's son, as the boy who came to take her home the day we met, did. He hated me for taking her away and I didn't tell him the truth. Neal told Pan I was a bad man, he didn't tell them why but he was their new co-leader you could say, so they simply believed him. And because I had a hook for a hand and they were and mostly still are just children they called me "Hook". I don't have a clue how they came up with "James" because I never called myself "James Hook". But after Milah's death almost no one called me "Killian" anymore. But I didn't want to be reminded of my past, of the man I once was. So I decided to be just "Hook"." He lifts his head and cups her face tenderly. "You are the only one for whom I want to be "Killian"."

"And why is that?" she asks curiously. He cocks his head and pulls her closer, the pirate spreads kisses along her jaw then he buries his head in the crook of her neck.

"Promise me not to run," he murmurs against her skin. She nods slowly. Softly he bites into her skin and leaves a small red mark behind, she moans quietly. His, she is _his_, that he knows now. He won't let her go, won't let her run. "You know what you and Henry said about this whole true love thing?" Emma tenses, but she doesn't run, she wants to hear him out. She nods again this time even more careful. "Maybe there is something to this whole thing..."

"What do you mean?" she asks, her voice sounds rough.

"You and me." Emma sighs.

"You think you are my true love and I am yours? You can't really believe in this, can you?"

"I am Captain Hook. Of course I do believe in true love." He kisses her neck again. "I don't know if you are my true love but... When I am around you I feel like Killian Jones again and not like Captain Hook. I feel like I am good again and you make me feel like that. Milah's death broke me, but around you I feel complete again. I like this feeling. I like you. And you make it hard for me not to fall in love with you." Emma freezes and for a moment he thinks she is about to stand up and run. "You promised not to run, Emma." His kisses wander up her neck, to her jaw and finally to the corners of her mouth. "Say something, anything."

"How can you always find all the right words?" she laughs, but then her expression changes and she becomes serious again. "I'm not good at this," she sighs. He stops and pulls away from her just to look into her eyes.

"I don't want you to talk about your feelings. " She bites her bottom lip and looks down. Her heart beats fast as she looks up again and into his blue eyes.

"But you-" She stops and takes a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm in love with you. But I need you. I need you so much. I don't think I could... I could live without you anymore," she whispers barely audible. He leans forward and kisses her gently. His lips remain on hers and she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Their kiss grows passionate and somehow she finds herself on his lap again. But then she pulls away, her eyes closed.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" he asks. She bites her bottom lip once more.

"I'm scared," she murmurs and as she opens her eyes again and looks into Killian's he sees that she says nothing but the truth. She is scared. She can't let him hurt her. She just can't. "Don't hurt me." He shakes his head.

"I won't." And for a reason she doesn't quite understand, she believes him.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh my gosh! Over 100 peolpe follow this story! I mean- I just- WOW! I am so happy! :)_**

**_Thanks to everyone for everything you do^^_**

**_So this chapter is my version about Killian's past - I know, I know... Many of you believe in Killipan and I do too, I just don't think that he is like_ **the_** Peter Pan, he is/has been just one of their leaders. I think there was one before him, one after him, just like in "Hook" where they have another leader after Peter, even though when Peter returns he is their leader again. Does this even make sense? :D**_

_**I hope I didn't disappoint you...**_

_**So what tell me what you think? ;)**_


	12. Twelth: Operation Menhir

**Twelfth. Operation Menhir.**

It had been Henry's idea. Of course it had been his. Who else would get the idea to break into a house to steal the necklace of a sea witch while she is gone for about two hours or less? Just Henry. At least he has a good cause in mind. Stealing for someone's entire happiness doesn't sound so bad at all. Emma can't believe that she even thinks about this but here she is, sitting on the couch next to Killian, a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon in her hands.

"Why are we even thinking about this?" she asks the pirate who turns his hook from the left to the right lost in his thoughts. As her voice sinks in he looks up and right into her eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"Well, your son can be very convincing," he smirks and Emma rolls her eyes.

"That's nothing to joke about!" she growls and takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "We're talking about committing a crime, that's not funny." He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm a pirate, piracy is or at least was my everyday business. Robbery has been a part of my life. I can do this with or without you." Her mouth falls open.

"There's no way you can break into the house alone!" A grin spreads on his lips.

"So you're helping me?"

"I never said that!" she says quickly.

"Just think of that." He leans forward to her ear. "You and me, committing a crime together... Doesn't this sound tempting in your ears?" he whispers seductively. A shiver runs down Emma's spine.

"Not at all," she replies, her voice sounds dark.

"Then I'll do this alone." The pirate leans back again and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"You won't do a thing!" Killian raises one eyebrow.

"Do you want to disappoint Henry?"

"Don't bring Henry into this!" she snaps and Killian holds his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry," he says and she sighs, empties her cup of hot chocolate and places it back on the table.

"We can't just break into a house and steal something," she murmurs and leans against his shoulder. Killian puts his arm around her and pulls her closer, a conspiratorial look on his face. She looks at him skeptically.

"We did. We can do it again." His smirk grows wider.

"Really?" Emma asks and Killian nods grinning.

"Let's rob my boss." The blonde lets out a light laughter.

"That's mutiny!" she laughs and the pirate laughs too, giving her a peck on the tip of her nose.

"No, that's justice!" She looks up at him. "Agreed?" Eye-rolling she nods.

"But!" She says and lifts one finger. "But just this once!" Laughing he bends down and kisses her.

* * *

It's a hush-hush operation. Emma persuades herself that she only agreed to Killian and Henry's plan because she wants the best for Ariel and Eric and not because she likes the prickling sensation of doing something forbidden. But Killian's teasing comments and playful innuendoes don't help her to suppress this strange prickling feeling that seizes hold of her every time she does something illegal. It seized hold of her back when she was a teenager, when she was a car thief, when she was with Neal. She thought she would be healed by now, but the way she feels right now disabuses her. She is about to steal something, something of importance. Together with Captain Hook of all people! A bloody pirate! Her blood rushes in her ears, adrenalin pulses through her veins. As he touches her hand another adrenalin rush hits her, the prickling sensation grows worse. He interlaces their fingers and their eyes meet in the darkness of the night. They walk down the Mifflin Street quietly, hand in hand. They act like a couple just in case anyone sees them. As they pass Regina's house a giggle escapes Emma's throat. Two houses further they come to a stop and Killian pulls her close. She finds herself in his embrace just like atop the beanstalk. But this time she stays in his arms, preparing for what they are up to.

"You nervous?" the pirate whispers and smirks down at her. Emma smirks back at him.

"Kinda. Haven't done this for a long time." He looks down at her and right into her eyes which sparkle in amazement.

"You were a thief?" Her smile grows wider and she lifts her hand to pat his cheek.

"You knew," she laughs and he raises an eyebrow. "I thought you could read me like a book." He shrugs.

"I can. But only your emotions and interpret them as things that might happened to you. Much to my regret I can't read your mind. Besides that of course I knew. You told me." Now Emma lifts an eyebrow.

"Then why are you so surprised?" He gives her a dirty grin that makes Emma blush.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be this bad." Emma gasps for air in false horror and punches his shoulder.

"Don't be that rude." He laughs and hugs her tighter.

"I'm a gentleman." He leans forward, his lips brush over hers but he keeps an eye on their surroundings. "And even if I am, you wouldn't want me any other way." Their lips meet while their eyes are still open, but soon their kiss grows more intense and their eyes shut close. It costs Killian some force of will to break away from her. "Ready for "Operation get Ariel's voice back"?" Emma chuckles.

"Henry says it's "Operation Menhir" in honor to the Asterix movies he's watching right now." Killian frowns in confusion.

"Menhir? Isn't that this large upright standing stone?" She nods and suppresses a laugh at the sight of his facial expression.

"Yeah. The name has nothing to do with our "mission" but that's kinda Henry's logic. The name shall throw everyone off the trail. "Operation Break the Curse" was "Operation Cobra"." Killian suppresses a laugh. "See, no sense at all." Emma squirms out of his embrace. "And now..." She smirks. "Let's break some laws!"

Together they walk up the driveway up to Ursula's house. Their mission is easy, at least recording to Henry. To Emma it isn't an easy thing to break into a house while the owner is at some kind of a ladies night with the major for something that probably not even in the house and when it is, then in a more than safe place. Not to forget that the house's door will be locked. The pirate and the thief sneak around the house to the back door which is locked too. Hook is about to kick it in as Emma stops him.

"Are you mad? We have to be invisible!" She takes a hair pin out of her loose bun. "I will do this." Carefully she unlocks the door by using her hair pin as a picklock, the door swings open and Emma looks up at Killian who stares at her in amazement. "That's how you do this."

"You are bloody brilliant," he blurts out and she laughs quietly, entering the house.

"Thank you, Captain," she smirks, feeling the rush of their deed more intense than ever before. "Where do we start looking?"

"Bedroom, bathroom, everywhere she feels safe." Emma's eyes light up and Killian raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"A safe!" she says cheerfully. The pirate frowns but before he can ask what a safe is she gives him a short kiss on the lips. "Now come on! We have to look through her stuff, find the necklace and get out here as soon as possible." He nods.

"We should split. I'll look through the first floor, you through the ground floor. No lights, no sounds. When you find something, you'll call me, when I find something, I'll call you." Emma shakes her head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she murmurs while she opens a drawer and rummages around it.

"You're doing it for a good cause. And besides that..." He takes a step in her direction and wraps a strand of hair around his hook. "I like the bad girls." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Go! I want to find the necklace and get out of here!" And he goes. Emma can't stop thinking about what she does here while she looks through Ursula's stuff. Last night they have watched "The Little Mermaid" over and over again and the three of them analyzed everything that Ursula did. They recognized the necklace at first sight and soon they found out that Ariel's voice has to be hidden inside it. So Henry decided that someone has to take it to give Ariel her voice back. And there is no other possibility then to steal it. Emma never wanted to steal anything again, but since she came to Storybrooke it seems she threw all of her principles overboard. She walks through the house and stops at the great mirror in the back of the floor. What is the thing about witches and mirrors? She blinks a few times as she has an idea. Softly she pushes the mirror aside and smirks as the safe shows up behind it. She takes out her phone and calls Killian. Only a few seconds later he comes down the stairs and joins her. He stares at the safe in confusion.

"What is that?" the pirate asks and Emma smiles at him.

"That, captain, is a safe." He nods as if he understands what she says and she suppresses a laugh. "And you don't know what this is." Killian gives her a guilty smile.

"No, not really." She laughs lightly.

"Well, a sofa is something like a treasure chest, but instead of a simple lock there is a much complicated lock. You need four numbers, sometimes it's a date of importance - at least to the owner." She hesitates and runs her fingers through her hair. "So we just have to find out the combination." She looks at Killian who cocks his head.

"Do you think she remembered who she was during the curse? Like Regina did?" She chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Perhaps..." She shrugs. "It's worth trying out," she murmurs and keys a number in the keypad of the sofa. "Damnit! Access denied."

"Which year did you pick?" he asks and Emma crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"1982. Are you implying I can't count?" Killian smirks and kisses her on the forehead gently.

"Actually yes, that's exactly what I am implying. 28 years, right?" Emma nods. "According to my calculation that means 1983." She raises an eyebrow. "Try again, lass." She does and the safe swings open. She gives Killian a surprised look then Emma takes the necklace with the seashell pendant and turns back to him. But the pirate just smirks at her triumphantly.

"That was brilliant," she growls, angry that she had been wrong. Adrenalin still rushes through her veins.

"I always am," he answers with a smug smirk and suddenly there is the noise of a car and the lights of the driveway turn on. Emma curses under her breath. The thief and the pirate exchange a look.

"We gotta get out of here," Emma hisses while she does the mirror until it looks untouched again, the seashell with Ariel's voice in her hand. Killian grabs her wrist and pulls. Together they make their way through the house and the back door. Outside the house and in Ursula's garden Killian stumbles and somehow they end up in the shrubbery, Emma on top of Killian. She lets out an almost hysterical giggle.

"What are you doing?" she asks and their eyes meet. The captain smirks.

"I guess that was the pirate in me. We're hiding." Emma suppresses a laugh.

"Hiding from what?" she asks skeptically.

"From who. Angry fathers, brothers... Sometimes from husbands." The savior raises an eyebrow.

"You were a naughty boy, weren't you?" Killian lifts his hand and runs his fingers through her hair, a smug smile on his lips.

"And you're loving it." They both fall silent and freeze as the light in the kitchen is turned on. Their hearts pound in excitement and then the radio goes on. A few minutes pass and as Emma looks up and into the kitchen she sees Killian's boss sipping at a glass of wine and dances on her counter hilariously. Apparently their plan works out and Ursula knows nothing about their burglary. Emma chuckles nervously but relief, her hands cup his face and he looks at her curiously.

"I guess you were right." The pirate frowns, a smile plays around the corners of his mouth.

"About what?" She gives him a warm and soft smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

"We make quite a team." He smiles back and kisses her softly. Soon their innocent sweet kiss grows more intense their tongues meet, her hands unzip his black leather jacket and wander underneath his black shirt, his fingers find their way underneath her also black top and push it upwards and then suddenly he is the one on top of her. Killian interrupts their longing kiss as the radio is turned off just like the light. Frozen they wait another few minutes before Emma lets out a muffled laugh of relief. The pirate looks down at her and watches the starlight that dances in her eyes.

"Maybe we should get out of the shrubbery," Killian proposes and Emma nods.

"That we should. Of to the car," she replies and he grabs her hand and helps her back on her feet. Silently they head for Emma's bug which is parked one block away. They get into it the second they reach the car. Emma lets out the breath she has been holding until then. "We did it," she gasps and looks to her side, to Killian who leans back in his seat and throws her a smug smile.

"I told you you would love it." She gives him a death glare which makes him laugh. But then he cups her face and presses his lips onto hers.

"I hated it." He smirks. Emma starts the car.

"Of course you did," he agrees chuckling but they both know secretly she loved it. Because of the adrenalin, the prickling sensation. And because of him.

* * *

_**A/N:I am so happy about all the reviews, follows and favorites!  
**_

_**Thank you all **so** much!**  
_

_**This one is actually one of my favorite chapters!**_

_**I like the "bad girl" Emma and I really hope you like her like that too.**_

_**Anyway the next chapter is kinda the end of the Ariel/Eric storyline and then there are three four more chapters and Neal will make his reappearance!**_

_**I hope you stay with me till then, so tell me what you think?**_


	13. Thirteenth: Raise Your Voice

**Thirteenth. Raise Your Voice.**

The warm sunlight falls through the open windows and is reflected by the aquariums which make the light seem slightly bluish. In the middle of the room are Ariel, Eric and Killian and they clean some of the empty fish tanks until they shine with soap and water. To Killian's surprise working isn't that bad. Besides Ursula who always goes all bossy on the three of them everything is quite nice. Cleaning aquariums, feeding the animals and carrying supplies from point A to point B and place them in the shelves isn't that hard and to work with Ariel and Eric is fun anyway. The former mermaid and the prince make quite a team and even though Ariel can't communicate the "usual way" the three of them have some lively discussions. Most of the time those discussions deal with pirates, the ocean and merpeople. And so is today.

"What on earth is the thing girls have with pirates?" Eric asks and stops wiping the glass to look at Killian.

"Well, look at me... Pirates - especially the captains - can be very good-looking, can't they, Ariel?" The redhead blushes but she nods without stopping to clean the aquarium she works on. Eric gives her a reproachful look but she just shrugs.

_He's right_, she mouths.

"But by far not every pirate! And what could a thief afford?" Killian leans forward and smirks at the young man.

"Danger, adventure, life at the sea, new lands..." Eric rolls his eyes, not convinced at all.

"I don't think any woman would choose a pirate over a prince." Still smirking Killian raises an eyebrow.

"And that's because?" he asks self-opinionated.

"Princes - and usually royal people in general - provide safety, protection, well, wealth-" But the pirate interrupts him.

"Oh, pirates are rich people too. Just our way of earning money is much more thrilling-"

"And illegal!" Eric tosses in angrily. Back in the Enchanted Forest he had been a prince. And because his castle was placed very close to the ocean he has had some trouble with pirates. Once they assaulted his castle and somehow this incident ended with the east wing of his building burning to the ground. So Killian can't hold Eric's dislike towards pirates against him. But even though the pirate feels somewhat of pity for the fairytale prince Killian can't stop himself from giving him a smug smirk.

"It has to be. Otherwise it would be boring." He winks at Ariel whose blush deepens.

"But still the life of a prince is way more honorable than the life of a pirate." Killian shrugs.

"Pirates can be gentleman. We even have a code. But alright, my prince. It's a ladies' choice. So, Ariel, who do you choose, the prince or the pirate?" Both man look at her and Ariel stops cleaning and shifts her weight uncomfortably. Then she gives Eric an apologizing gaze but then she points at Killian who gives both of them a triumphant smile.

"Seriously?" Eric asks startled and Ariel giggles at his facial expression, then she takes out her cell phone.

_I like adventures._ Killian laughs and Eric crosses his arms in front of his chest pretending to be deeply offended.

"So since you choose the pirate-" Ariel shakes her head quickly, giving Eric who looks kinda tensed a short look, then she types into her phone.

_Just their lifestyle!_ she writes and shows her message both of them. Out of the corner of his eye Killian notices how Eric relaxes.

"Alright. But what do you say about lunch at Granny's?" The girl frowns and points at Killian then at her, meaning _You and me?_. The pirate smirks and lets go of his cleaning rag in his hand and leans forward to Ariel until his lips are close to her ear so his words are only audible for her. "I have a little something for you that should help you with your prince." Ariel looks at him curiously and all ears, then she lifts an eyebrow, asking him further.

_And what would that be?_ she types and Killian gives her a knowing smirk.

"The thing you want the most." Her gaze flickers to Eric who cleans "his" aquarium again, pretending not to care what his "best friend" and his new co-worker talk about, but the pirate shakes his head. "After him," she whispers and her cheeks turn almost as red as her hair. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, darling. I got your voice." Her fingers fly over the keyboard of her cell phone.

_How's that possible?_ she asks in wonder.

"I'm a pirate," he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

_U stole it!_ she types and he feels her reproach through the typed letters.

"Does it matter? I got it. You could-" He leaves the sentence unfinished and nods in Eric's direction. Ariel bites her lower lip.

_Fine!_ Killian smirks and darts a look at Eric that makes Ariel regret her decision immediately.

"So you go out with me now?" She shoots him a death glare but she nods. Then there is the sound of cracking glass and they both look up and at Eric whose fish tank has a huge crack on one side. The young man stands up. Ariel looks at him, her gaze says _You okay? _and the fairytale prince nods.

"I'm fine," he growls. "Just going to Ursula to tell her about the aquarium. You two can break off for lunch, have fun." Killian grins at him provocatively.

"That we will, lad." Killian swears he could hear how Eric grinds his teeth. And he knows for sure that the prince is incredibly jealous.

* * *

Henry gives him two thumbs-up as Killian enters the inn together with Ariel. The woman in front of the boy takes a look over his shoulder and instead of Emma's blue-green eyes his eyes meet the Evil Queen's brown ones. For a moment he is surprised but then he remembers that Regina is privy to Henry's plan and even helped them by taking Ursula out on a ladies' night yesterday. The Queen has surprised all of Storybrooke with her change after Cora's death. Of course she is not all good and she still hates the Charmings but she doesn't want Snow dead anymore and as long as she can spend some time with Henry she is even friendly to Emma. Regina will never be the woman she was before she met Snow White again but with each day that passes by she gets closer to that woman.

"Want to take a seat, my dearest princess?" the pirate asks the former mermaid and she takes a seat with a smile on her lips. But then her facial expression changes, the smile fades and somehow she manages to look like a business woman.

_Name your price, pirate._ Killian lifts an eyebrow, slightly taken aback.

"What price?" the captain asks honestly surprised. This time Ariel is the one who lifts an eyebrow.

_Magic always comes with a price, doesn't it? _He nods hesitantly.

"But we won't practice any magic, we will simply void your deal." Ariel frowns.

_But how?_ she writes and the pirate gives her a smug smirk. Then he grabs into his jacket pocket and takes out the necklace with the golden seashell pendant that contains the redhead's voice. She crosses her arms in front of her chest. _And how do u want 2 give it back me?_

"As far as I know you just have to break it and your voice will come back to you. So do you want it back?" Ariel bites her lower lip but then she stretches out her hand. The pendant starts to glow but before she can touch the seashell the inn's door swings open and Killian withdraws his hand.

"Maybe to return it won't be necessary," he says, starring at the door. Ariel turns around too. Eric stands in the door and he stares at the princess and the pirate somehow angrily. Underneath his anger shimmers jealousy and Killian has to suppress a smirk. Henry is a genius. His plan works out much better than both Emma and Killian have expected. The captain leans back, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Well, well, if this isn't Prince Eric. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asks and looks at Ariel. "You know, we are a little bit busy..." Eric takes a few steps and stops at their table then the prince grabs Killian's collar and pulls the pirate up. "No need to be aggressive!" Eric snorts.

"Hands off of my girl!" he growls and Killian lifts one eyebrow provocatively.

"As far as I know she's not your girl. You want the girl with the voice, don't you?" he smirks. "And who says she would want you? She chose the pirate and not the prince." Killian knows he stretched a point when Eric's fist meets his jaw. The pain is overwhelming and for a moment he sees stars. When he can see clearly again Killian finds himself on the floor, still a little bit dizzy. Henry looks down at him all smiles and gives him another thumbs-up, the pirate sits up, his head still spinning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the fairytale prince yells at Ariel who stands in front of him by now. The girl point at herself, then at him and crosses her arms in front of her chest, one eyebrow raised, meaning _Me? What are __**you**__ doing here?!_

"Me? Looking after you! Taking care you don't do anything completely stupid!" Ariel rolls her eyes and mouths an _And what?_

"I don't know! Making out with a pirate for example?!" The redhead runs her hand over her face, the she forms an "X" with her fingers and points at Eric. _None of your business!_

"Oh it _is_ my business!" She raises an eyebrow. _Why?_

"Because..." He takes a deep breath. "Because I don't care about the girl with the voice as long as you are with me." Ariel blushes deeply. The entire inn watches them as Ariel brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and takes out her cell phone. But before she can finish what she writes he cups her face with his hands. "Yes, I am serious. You are so much more than my best friend." Ariel raises herself on tiptoes, closes the gap between them and presses her lips to his. The pendant Killian still holds in his hand starts to glow and as the magic pulses all over Storybrooke the seashell shatters, the shards turn to dust and the girl's voice shines in a golden light as it returns into its owner. Eric breaks away from her lips and looks at her still smiling. She smiles back.

"You didn't have to punch him, you know..." she says and Eric's eyes widen in surprise.

"Your voice is back," he states startled. "How's that-" But Ariel interrupts him with another kiss.

"Magic," she smiles, then she breaks away from him and walks over to Killian who still sits on the floor. "You okay?" she asks and reaches him her hand.

"Aye." He takes the hand and stands up. "Marvelous voice by the way." The former mermaid laughs.

* * *

"Thank you, pirate." Then she leans forward and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "For everything."

As Emma opens the door she looks in Henry's bright face. Behind him stands Killian, a dark blue bruise on his jaw.

"So, mission accomplished?" she asks and steps aside to let them both in.

"Yes," Henry says still smiling, walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge just to close it again only a second later. Then the boy walks into his room. Emma shakes her head with a smile on her lips and looks back to the pirate.

"What happened?" she asks him while she examines his jaw and Killian gives her a crooked smile.

"Well, I guess I am way too good-looking for the prince." She raises an eyebrow.

"Or maybe you flirted with his girlfriend." He smirks.

"She was single back then." Emma sighs and turns around but Killian wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"Besides that," he whispers in her ear. "I prefer blondes." The woman shakes her head.

"You are such a-" He swirls her around and seals her lips with his before she can finish her sentence.

"Not that I would ever think about another girl as long as you are by my side," he says as they break apart. The savior raises her eyebrow again.

"And I am supposed to believe that?" He gives her his best smirk.

"Why not?" he asks innocently and flutters his eyelashes. Emma suppresses a laugh.

"You're a pirate, a serial womanizer. That doesn't contribute greatly to your reliability," she explains seriously, while her arms wrap around his neck.

"So you don't believe me?" She suppresses a smirk.

"Not at all," she replies and he leans forward to spread some kisses along her jaw line.

"What can I do to convince you of the contrary?" he asks as he reaches her ear and nibbles gently on her earlobe. A shiver runs down her spine.

"I think you know, Captain Jones," she murmurs and Killian tenses noticeably. No one has called him Captain Jones in a very long time. And if he is completely honest, it turns him on - especially when it comes from Emma's mouth. His blue eyes are hooded as he looks at Emma again, pulling away from her soft skin.

"Actually I do," he says in a husky voice. His breath brushes over her lips and she is about to lean into the kiss as she hears the noise of the fridge being closed in the kitchen.

"Mom, where is the cinnamon?" the boy asks, walks over to the pirate and the savior and rolls his eyes as he sees them so close together. The pirate smirks but lets go of Emma.

"I'll show you," she says and follows Henry to the kitchen. She stops in the door frame and looks over her shoulder and right into his eyes. "Till then, Captain Jones," she winks and leaves Killian alone. The pirate closes his eyes and tilts his head back. This woman will be his downfall and he will enjoy it all the way down.

* * *

_**A/N: You guys are amazing! Gosh, I love you all for every review, follow and favorite, thank you all!**_

_**So, dearies, there's smut ahead.**_

_**Then a lil' bit good ol' drama and then we are already reach the finish line...**_

_**I hope you stay with me till then?**_


	14. Fourteenth: Take Me To Wonderland

**Fourteenth. Take me to Wonderland.**

Illuminated by the starlight they walk to the docks. His left arm is wrapped around her waist, she leans against his side, a content smile on her lips. It is ten o'clock in the evening and it is a beautiful starry night. They reach the docks about five minutes later and as they finally come to a stop Killian turns her around and looks at her one eyebrow raised, his hand and hook on her hips.

"What are we doing here, love?" he asks and Emma smiles at him in a way that the pirate simply has to smile back.

"I was thinking," she says while she pulls at his undone leather jacket and presses herself closer to him.

"About what, lovely?" Slowly he wraps his arms around her and watches her curiously.

"You're never getting out of pet names, are you?" He smiles at her smugly, shakes his head and pecks her on the lips. "About you..." She leans forward and kisses his jaw, then his neck. His smug smirk widens.

"Go on," he prompts her and she kisses her way up from his neck to his earlobe and nibbles on it.

"I was thinking about you, Captain Jones. And about the "Captain" in your name. Since your ship is gone, does it even make sense to call you "Captain" any longer?" she breathes. Killian pushes her away gently and gives her a scowl. As he wants to take a step back Emma stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Was that necessary, lass?" he growls and she pats his cheek, a small smile on her lips. The pirate raises both of his eyebrows in a mixture of skepticism and curiosity. "What are you up to, Miss Swan?"

"I asked somebody to do me a favor. And he did so..." Killian cocks his and wraps a strand of her hair around one of his five fingers slowly but appreciatively.

"What kind of favor, love?" he asks and she smiles, grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers.

"You will see," she says in an enticing voice. He follows her as she lures him down the jetty - not that he has a choice, after all their fingers still are interlaced. Emma stops at the jetties and as Killian follows her gaze he looks at a huge sailboat. The writing on it says its name is "Infinity". The boat looks a little bit like one of those historical ones but it is more than beautiful and Killian can't look away from the wooden deck and the high mast with the white, rolled-up sail. In his eyes this ship that lies in the arms of the ocean, that looks so much like his beloved "Jolly Roger" is truly beautiful. The pirate looks back to Emma who watches him with a soft smile on her lips.

"What is this?" he asks looking back at the "Infinity" in pure amazement.

"It's a sailboat - you know, a small ship. I thought a captain would know that," she answers winking. He rolls his eyes at her.

"I know what a sailboat is, but actually I was talking about the favor you called in. What is this favor? Who owed it to you?" Her fingers brush lightly over the bruise on his jaw and as their eyes meet he just raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? Eric?" Emma nods and grabs the Jacob's ladder which leads to the "Infinity"'s deck. The she looks over her shoulder and meets his skeptical gaze.

"Are you coming, Captain Jones? This night won't last forever." Now Killian raises both of his eyebrows.

"Emma, _what_ favor did you call in?" he asks and her smile grows wider.

"I asked him to burrow his ship for some time. Not for long. Only one day - Or in this case one night." She climbs the ladder and sits down at the boat's railing.

"And he agreed?" he asks skeptically. She dangles her legs, a wide smirk on her lips.

"Well, I had to talk him into believing him punching you was wrong then I reminded him that we kind of brought them together and then he agreed to leave the "Infinity" to us for some time. And when it comes to me I will use the time we have. Just the two of us. Alone. On a ship. Do you think you could make use of this time, too?" While she talks Emma unzips her red leather jacket seductively.

"So you're going to abuse this ship for your own purposes?" he asks but walks towards the Jacob's ladder.

"Not alone, just us. So you gonna join me?" With a smirk on his lips Killian climbs the ladder and grabs Emma's hand, which she had reached out to help him up the "Infinity" because apparently climbing a ladder with only one hand isn't that easy. Emma pulls but it seems as if she has underestimate her strength because they fly over the railing with dash and she ends up on her back, the pirate on top of her. Killian smirks at her smugly and his smirk makes Emma blush lightly.

"Take it easy, love," he smirks and the savior rolls her eyes but buries her hands in his hair and pulls him closer. Her lips brush over his and she smiles as she pulls him even closer and his lips finally seal hers. As his tongue slips into her mouth and meets hers they fight a fight that cannot be won. They break apart and Killian realizes with satisfaction that the blonde in his arms breathes heavily.

"You know," she murmurs, her eyes still closed. "Back in the Enchanted Forest you said you were done with me, but..." She pauses opening her eyes slowly. "Still we are ending up like this. Finding each other no matter what." Their eyes meet and Killian smirks.

"I'm _so_ not done with you," he says and Emma smiles, bringing her lips to his again.

"I hoped you'd say that," she replies and she feels Killian's smirk as she presses her lips against his. This time the kiss is far more fervently than the one before. Secretly the pirate wonders how easy it is for Emma to turn his feelings upside down with one look and one touch, but somehow she manages it and he loves her for it, for every second they spend together and with each moment that passes by he falls for her more and more but he knows that telling her would probably frighten her. He has to wait for the perfect moment to tell her that he loves her. She knows at least to some extent how he feels about her. But she doesn't know the whole truth. And he maybe won't have to tell her in words. Maybe she already knows because of the way he touches her, kisses her, talks to her. After all that has to be enough for this moment because there is no time for talking right now. Killian grabs her waist and rolls them over so she is on top of him now. She breaks away from his lips so he can take off her top and as they kiss again her fingers unbutton his shirt as fast as she can without ripping it off. Eric doesn't have to find some buttons on his sailboat, he has been more than suspicious before and it has taken Emma a whole load of convincing before he agreed to leave them the boat for tonight - and just on the condition he will never get to know what happened on the "Infinity".

When the shirt and the top are gone Emma opens his belt and notices with a wide smirk that Killian wears no underwear - again. She breaks away from his lips and looks down at the hot pirate beneath her who stares at her in admiration. Emma cocks her head.

"Still wearing no underwear, Captain?" Killian smirks at her widely then his hand wanders up her back and he opens her bra in one move.

"It's easier this way, isn't it, love?" he replies and she opens the button of her jeans by herself before she unzips it. They sit up, his arms wrapped around her, holding her on his lap as he stands up and moves them to the railing which will hide them from strangers' gazes. Their jeans fall onto the deck and as they sit down again, the only thing that keeps them from being one is Emma's slip. His hook presses against her back, its tip tangles up in her hair. Before he kisses her again he looks into her eyes and it doesn't even surprise him that he sees both, the stars and the sea in them- Her lips hover over his and it is Emma who bridges the gap between them and seals his lips with hers. His one hand wanders down her upper body, passes the valley between her breasts and brushes them lightly. Emma moans but her moan is muffled by his mouth. As his hand travels further down her upper body until he reaches the rim of her panties and slips under the soft fabric. Killian can't suppress the smug smirk that makes its way on his lips, as his fingers find the wetness between her legs. Apparently it isn't only him who feels this way about the other when they are together. When they are alone it takes only one word, one simple touch, to make them want each other, to awake this insatiable desire. The savior breaks away from him, panting and leans her forehead against his. A gasp escapes her throat as he thrusts two fingers inside her in one swift move. She bucks her hips against his arousal and this time it's his moan which is muffled by her lips. His thumb rubs over her clit and Emma closes her eyes in excitement, slowly she spreads kisses along his bruised jaw line and to his pulse point on which she sucks lightly. One of her hands is buried in his hair, the other travels down his upper body, pulls lightly at his chest hair and then she grasps his hard erection. His hook scratches over her back and she looks up to find him staring at her with almost black eyes. His lips are on hers again and Emma gasps as Killian bites into her lower lip softly. She moves her hand and he does too and she secretly wonders how a man can be that nimble-fingered. In one swift move he pushes down her slip as she lifts her hips leaning back to take a condom out of her jeans pocket he spreads some kisses on her sternum. She rips open the small package and pulls it over his erection. He lifts her gently and as she sits down on top of him again, he slides into her slowly. With a moan she tilts her head back and wraps both of her hands around his neck her fingers leaving red marks on his shoulders, his lips hover over her breasts and suddenly he bends forward, sucking on her nipple, moaning she lifts her hips and he comes towards her, takes up her pace.

This is no mindless fucking like it has been the times before, it's no attempt to ease their unlimited desire for each other, this time it almost verges on making love to each other. It's unrestrained and passionate but tender at the same time. With every thrust they get more and more lost in each other, each move makes them feel like they are buried so deeply in each other that it seems impossible to resurface ever again. Even though both of them feel like they have to let all of their feelings out they stay silent, suppressing their moans and groans as they come closer to the edge so they won't attract any attention. Most of their noises are muffled by their mouths, only noticeable for them.

* * *

A few minutes later they lie next to each other with interlaced hands on the "Infinity"'s deck and stare up to the stars. Emma turns her head to face Killian who looks away from the beautiful night sky to meet her eyes. It is the moment when Killian realizes it is far too late to turn back. The moment in which her blue-green eyes reflect all the sky's stars is the moment he realizes he can't let her go - never again. And as long as she wants to be with him he will stay in her life. He lifts their hands to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to the back of Emma's hand, looking into her eyes. The savior doesn't even flinch as she sees all the love in Killian's sea blue eyes. She doesn't run, instead she smiles and huddles up to Killian who wraps his arm around her to hold her close , their fingers still intertwined.

"Killian?" Emma asks softly and lifts her head which was placed on his chest to meet his eyes. He smiles at her tenderly.

"What is it, love?" he replies and watches Emma who chews on her bottom lip before she finally answers him.

"I want you to stay with me." His heart starts beating faster as he realizes the meaning behind her words.

"I live with you, how could I not stay?" he answers without being able to suppress the softly mocking undertone in his voice. She rolls her eyes.

"I want you to _stay_ with me, like being a steady part of Henry's and my life." He places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I will stay as long as you want me to stay," he says seriously and Emma frowns.

"Even if that would mean forever?" she asks and chews on her bottom lip again, her heart races as fast as his.

"Then more than ever, beautiful." And her marvelous smile shines as bright as the stars and lightens up the night only for him.

* * *

**_A/N: You guys are amazing._**

**_I love every review and every favorite/follow._**

**_Thank you :)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter?_**


	15. Fifteenth: Decisions

**Fifteenth. Decisions.**

They decide not to sleep on the "Infinity" instead they walk home together arm in arm much like the couple they still deny to be. At least they do until Killian lets loose one of his infamous innuendoes because then Emma breaks away from him, giving him a scowl. But the pirate just smirks at her and keeps going so he doesn't see how Emma's lips form a small smile. Even though his innuendoes kinda annoy her she can't imagine the pirate talking to her without them. All these innuendoes, all of his flirty behavior, that's all part of him, that's what makes him the man he is. And even if he used to behave like that as "Captain Hook", when he used to wear this mask to hide his true self, now she knows the man that has hidden behind his mask for almost too long and she is glad she does. For a brief moment she looks to the ground, another smile plays around the corners of her mouth.

"Emma." She looks up immediately as she hears the alarmed tone in Killian's voice just to find him standing right in front of her.

"What?" she asks and meets Killian's eyes as the pirate glances over his shoulder. She doesn't understand what she sees in his eyes. The mischievous glance in his eyes is gone, instead his eyes are dominated by a bitter severity which makes her blood run cold and sends a shiver down her spine. Slowly Killian steps aside and Emma sees the reason of his sudden change of mood. The blonde freezes and out of the corner of her eye she sees how Killian tenses and clenches his fists. Her heart beats furiously in her chest, her breath hitches, her face grows pale.

"What are you doing here?" she snarls sounding way angrier than she intended to but still not as angry as she truly is. Neal stands at the front door of the building where Emma's flat is in, hands buried in his jeans pockets, looking at her puppy-eyed and Emma suppresses the urge to bridge the five feet tall gap between them and punch him in his face. She doesn't understand why he is here - or at least she ignores the small part of her that knows _exactly_ why he is here, that he is here because he still wants her back - even though she made it pretty clear that they will never get back together - or at least she thought she did. And as he moves towards her she wonders if he is really _that_ blind. After all she stands _behind_ Killian and the pirate looks like he is about to punch Emma's ex too just to protect her from any harm. But Neal ignores him, even shoves him as he passes him and stops only a few inches apart from Emma, looking at her with big green eyes. Emma looks back at him with an icy-cold expression in her eyes. "What. Do. You. Want?" she repeats, emphasizing every single word, not sounding angry anymore but dangerously calm instead.

"Talk to you. About the other day at Granny's and all that," he says and the growl Killian has held back in the back of his throat since Neal appeared escapes his throat. The man looks at the pirate, then back to Emma. "What is Hook doing here?" he asks, managing to even sound reproachful.

"He lives with me, remember?" she replies almost stroppy because she is angry at Neal because he thinks he still has a right to mess with her life when he has squandered every _bloody fucking _right to by setting her up eleven years ago. And his excuse that he did it because he wanted to protect her doesn't change the fact he did, he _did_ abandon her, he _did_ break her heart - he hurt her and she is not willing to forgive him. She grants him his chance with Henry because she knows all too well that it sucks to grow up without parents. But even though she accepts Neal being part of Henry's life and so - much to her regret - of hers, too, she doesn't want to spend more time with him than she has to.

"Gotta talk to you," Neal says and Emma crosses her arms in front of her chest and raises one eyebrow, asking him to continue. "In private."

"Then talk. Say what you gotta say," she says challenging and Neal copies her posture, crossing his arms in front of his chest, too.

"In private means just the two of us. No Hook." The pirate growls again and Emma looks over Neal's shoulder and into the pirate's blue eyes. Emma swallows hard and shifts her weight uncomfortably. "Leave us alone, pirate," Neal orders unfriendly and Killian tenses even more.

"Killian?" the savior asks softly and causes the bitterness in the pirate's eyes to grow. He raises one eyebrow his facial expression somewhat of a cold mask.

"You want me to leave, _Miss Swan_?" the captain says, making the last two words sound sarcastically. And it's not just the sarcasm that affects Emma, it's the use of her surname, too. He pushes her away and she knows it's her fault and only hers. The pirate turns and walks towards the front door, but Emma follows him instantly, grabbing his wrist and holding him in place. Neal watches them suspiciously.

"Killian, wait," she begs and he looks over his shoulder and at her. For a brief moment Killian feels himself torn between the need to kiss her and his wish to rush into the building. He even considers kissing her very shortly but then he decides not to, mostly because apparently she doesn't think it's necessary to tell Neal that there is something going on between them - even if none of them knows what exactly. "If you don't want me to stay I go home with you," she says but he shakes his head and breaks free from her grasp and turns to face her.

"You don't get it, do you, Emma?" he mutters under his breath. "We are no bloody couple! You are free to do whatever you want with whoever you want!" he growls and something inside Emma breaks. She had hoped he would say she should go with him, that he wants to be with her but apparently he doesn't. All those cheesy and sweet things he said to her lose their meaning as he opens the door and walks inside the building, _leaving_ her. She closes her eyes and turns back to Neal, suppressing the tears which burn behind her eyelids.

"So you and Hook are on first name basis now?" the man she once loved asks her and she opens her eyes to look at him.

"We live together for over a month, it would be strange if we weren't." Sighing she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "_Why_ are you here?"

"I think you know. What I told you the other day at Granny's... I still want you back." Emma raises one of her eyebrows.

"So this is you fighting for me?" she asks her voice low. Neal shrugs, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"I thought maybe I could just talk to you, to pull it off, you know." Emma crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Talk to me to quote unquote "pull it off"?" she asks skeptically. Neal places his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah. Because I know that I still have feelings for you and I don't think you feel any different." One of his hands wanders up and cups her face. Slowly he leans forward and for a moment Emma is about to give in because all of her old feelings resurface at once but as his breath brushes over her lips she draws back, shocked of herself. She presses her hands against his chest and pushes him away not so gently.

"But!" she says. "You are very much mistaken there! Maybe I really still _do_ have some feelings for you _but_ I assure you they are none of the good ones."

"So you say we aren't getting back together?" Neal replies lifting both of his eyebrows, giving her puppy eyes again.

"We are never ever _ever_ getting back together. Why doesn't this go into your head? And the puppy eyes scam won't wash. I simply don't love you anymore!"

"Never?" Neal asks sounding pretty dumb and Emma wonders how she could have loved him in first place while she takes out her keys and unlocks the door.

"Never ever. It doesn't matter what you do, I won't come back to you. And besides that there already is someone else in my life," she explains and Neal's mouth falls open as the scales finally fall from his eyes.

"You don't talk about Hook, do you?" Emma gives him a fake smile.

"Actually I do. So if you wait for me to come back to you I suggest you shouldn't hold your breath then," she chirps sweetly and shuts the door right in front of his nose. She walks upstairs to her flat, her heart racing. The door of her flat falls close right behind her but the excitement she has felt as she stormed up the stairs is almost immediately replaced by disappointment as she realizes that all the lights are turned off. She changes clothes and walks slowly into the bedroom just to find Killian lying in their bed, his back facing her. Sighing she gets between the blankets, falling asleep a few minutes after, scared of what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile Killian stares at the wall in front of him, his heart beats painful in his chest. He has wanted her to come with him of course but he knew it was her decision to make. He wants her to be with _him_ and not with Neal. Because his jealousy made him realize the no longer deniable fact that he loves her. And that is the reason why it hurt him _so_ much as he looked out of the window just to find them leaning towards each other, about to kiss. He thought after everything they've been through together she maybe would return his feelings but instead she runs off to her ex. He is disappointed by Emma and her actions and he is not willing to forgive her that she apparently chose the man who left and betrayed her, the crocodile's son over _him_. He only wishes he would have known that before he fell in love with her. Because by now he loves her far too much to simply let her go. He would fight for her, no matter what. He would prove to her that he is the one she should love. With this thought he closes his eyes. They fall asleep back to back but as Killian wakes up the next morning, his arms are wrapped around her, their foreheads pressed to each other. And that is the last evidence he needs. Emma is meant to be with him, not with _Neal_. He will fight for her and he will win her. Because he knows this is the place Emma belongs. In his arms and to him.

* * *

**_A/N: BAM here we go - next-to-last chapter!_**

**_I hope you understand the way Emma and Killian acted in this chapter and I hope you liked it as well :)_**

**_Leave a review?_**


	16. Sixteenth: Final Salvation

**Sixteenth. Final Salvation.**

It's the sound of her alarm clock that causes Emma to wake up the next morning. No fingers which draw circles on her back so incredibly tender that Emma almost likes to get up. No lips ghosting over her skin. No Killian. Emma turns of the alarm and touches the other half of the bed just to find it cold and apparently untouched. She gets dressed quickly and walks over to Henry's room but as she opens the door she finds another empty bed.

"Henry?" she shouts and she feels relief rushing through her as she hears his reply from the kitchen. "Why are you already up?"

"Killian woke me up," he answers taking another sip of the hot cocoa in front of him. "He left you a note," he says and Emma lifts an eyebrow in surprise.

"He did?" she asks and Henry points at the kitchen counter, nodding. The blonde walks over to it and reads the note frowning.

_Off to work._ Emma bites her lower lip and turns back to her son, who looks back at her smiling.

"You read it?" Henry shakes his head and Emma sighs, running her fingers through her hair. She leans against the kitchen counter, taking the note in her hand, re-reading it like reading it more often would change what stands on it. She knows that Killian is angry at her and she also knows that she has disappointed him but she hasn't thought that he would be _that _angry. And it hurts her. While she stares at his written words she wonders how much it will take to convince him that she would always choose him over Neal. Because after her ex-boyfriend tried to kiss her last night she realized that it doesn't matter what Neal does it would never be enough to win her heart back. Because her heart isn't free anymore, it has changed its owner all by itself without her knowledge. Killian has done what Cora couldn't do. He ripped out her heart, tenderly, lovingly and so slowly she didn't even realize it. But somehow she knows that the main difference between Cora holding her heart and Killian holding it is that Cora hated her and would have crush it without second thought when she had the chance to and the pirate would never crush it no matter _how_ angry he is at her. Emma is so wrapped up in her thoughts that Henry has to call her three times before he gets through to her.

"Is everything alright, mom?" he asks as he finally gets his mother's attention and she smiles at him in a way that tells him she is everything but fine.

"I'm perfect," she lies and Henry raises both of his eyebrows, then he pats on the chair to his right.

"No more lying, Emma, remember?" With a sigh Emma sits down right next to him and leans back in her chair. "Tell me, mom."

"You sure you want to hear this?" The boy nods and the savior sighs again, leaning forward again. She cocks her head and looks at Henry. "Your dad wants me back," she says finally and Henry frowns in confusion.

"But that's not the way it should be! Even though you're my mom and dad you're not- I thought you and-" She runs her fingers through her hair one more time.

"You should know that it's never that easy, kid," she murmurs and Henry gives her another frown.

"But you're true love's child! Why don't you recognize true love when it's right in front of you?" the boy says his voice full of incomprehension.

"It seems like love has been all too rare in my life," she says and almost immediately bites her lower lip, suppressing a bittersweet smile.

"Mom?" Henry asks and Emma looks at him again, her blue-green eyes shine with a sudden realization. "What's it?"

"Henry, what would you say-" She stops and looks for the right words with Henry's curious gaze on her. "If- if Neal wouldn't be your only dad?" she asks eventually and a bright smile spreads on the boy's face. He gets up and pulls at her sleeve.

"I have two moms, why shouldn't I have two dads?" he says all smiles and Emma can't help but smile back.

"I love you Henry, you know that, don't you?" He gives her a smug smirk that reminds Emma so much of Killian that she can't help laughing.

"Of course I know," he replies with that smug smile, then he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly. "I love you, too, mom."

"C'mon, let's get you to the bus kid."

* * *

Emma has just arrived at the station as her cell rings. Frowning she checks the caller ID before she answers the call. For a brief moment she has hoped Killian would call her but the caller ID proved her wrong.

"Emma? It's me!" Belle says on the other end of the phone and Emma's frown deepens.

"What's wrong, anyone in trouble?" she asks worried and hears Belle swallow hard.

"No. No trouble. I mean, not yet. But- But I think you should come over to the library before anything happens." Somewhere in the background the savior hears someone yelling at someone else. And to her surprise it is a familiar voice she hears.

"Belle, what the hell is going on?" she asks, already grabbing her jacket and storming out of the sheriff station.

"You should see this yourself. Please, just hurry up!" Belle almost yells in her ear as Emma gets into the car.

"Belle? Belle!" But the brunette has already hung up the phone. The blonde starts the car. "Damnit," she curses under her breath as she steps on the gas. She arrives at the library about five minutes later. Her heart races as she opens the door that leads into the library and finds the reason for all this trouble immediately. And how could it be otherwise, Killian is the reason. Or at least part of it because Neal is there too and by the way they look and yell at each other they are about to beat the crap out of each other. Emma takes another step forward and then Belle is next to her.

"What's going on?" Emma asks but the brunette shushes her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Just listen," she orders quietly and the blonde surprises herself by obeying her.

"-one reason why you are the one who deserves her!" She hears Killian shout at Neal and her heart beat fastens. She leans closer to Belle.

"That's-" She stops. "Their fight is about me?" she rasps sounding breathless and the fairytale princess next to her nods.

"I left her to give her the best chance! Not because I didn't love her! And what can a pirate like you say about love?! You took my mother away from my father and me! You killed her!" Neal accuses Killian and that is the moment the pirate charges at the man who once was a Lost Boy and pins him to the wall, his arm suffocating him. Neal stretched a point by mentioning Milah and he won't appreciate the consequences of his decision.

"I didn't kill her! The crocodile did! Your own father killed your beloved mother! He crushed her heart right in front of me and she died in my arms! Your father was a coward, he didn't fight for Milah when he had a chance and apparently cowardice runs in your family! You abandoned Emma!" Neal pushes the captain away from him rudely.

"My father didn't kill my mother. You did! And maybe I left Emma, but I'm back now and I will fight for her." Killian snorts.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets! And you missed your chance as you decided to leave her eleven years ago. You can't fight a fight that is already over." Neal grabs his shoulders and drives the pirate against the wall.

"And why would it be over?" Killian doesn't even try to suppress the smug smile that makes its way on his lips.

"I've been fighting for her since the moment we met. And I won't give up on her because a coward tells me to just so he can righten his wrongs. Have you ever thought about what you did to her? What damage you made? About the possibility that _you_ aren't the one who closes the wounds you have caused? Because I am working on that so hard and I won't stop because of you! I broke down her walls, she let me in and I won't let her shut me out! I chose her and all of the consequences of that decision-" He stops and glances at Emma whose heart skips a beat. She wonders how long he knows that she is there. "And when she chooses me, too I promise I will never leave her. I will never be like you, Neal. All grown up now but still a boy inside, running from any kind of responsibility. I'm sorry I took your mother away from you but I did that because I loved her. But I am not sorry for taking Emma. She never belonged to you. And you want to know why? Because she has always belonged to me, because she will always belong to me." A sob escapes Emma's throat as he looks back at her. She trembles and tears run down her cheeks while she sobs one more time. She can't smile but even though she cries she has never been happier in her whole life - the only moment that touches this feeling is the moment when Henry came back to life, when she broke the curse. Her heart beats so fast it almost hurts. Tears of joy stream down her face and the only thing she manages to do is nod. Though it is almost unnoticeable, it is a nod. A smile spreads over Killian's lips. He sees her tears, but he understands. She chooses him just like he chooses her. That is the way it has to be. At the sight of his smile Neal spins around, noticing Emma for the first time. Immediately he breaks away from the pirate and storms towards Emma.

"You came back because you changed your mind, didn't you? Because you know I still love you and the only reason why I left you is because I wanted to give you your best chance." Emma shakes her head, laughing ironically.

"My parents send me away to give me my best chance. I gave Henry away to give him his best chance. But you- You didn't leave me because you wanted to give me my best chance. You left me because that was the easiest way out. What if my best chance would have been with you Neal?!" She stops. "But actually I am glad you decided to leave me. Because otherwise I wouldn't be here. I already told you before you tried to kiss me - I don't want you back. Maybe you have made the right decision by leaving me behind. But I don't care! You missed your chance and I've made my decision." Emma glances at Killian, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I choose you, Killian. And I don't care about the consequences as long as you are with me." Killian takes a step forward and pushes Neal aside, who stands in the library like he is frozen. Tenderly the pirate cups Emma's face with his hand and hook, a genuine smile on his lips.

"I love you, Emma," he says softly and the savior smiles at him, raising herself onto her tiptoes. He leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes.

"I love you, too, Killian," she replies, also closing her eyes. He lifts her chin softly and seals her lips with his, tenderly and passionately at the same time. Both of them feel the pulse of magic erupting from their lips and spreading all over Storybrooke in a pure golden light. They break away from each other as they hear a loud gasp.

"Belle, are you alright?" Neal asks and rushes towards the brunette, not without shooting Emma a disappointed gaze that tells her that he finally understands her decision and that he maybe doesn't like it but respects it. He won't get Emma back because she found her place in this and every other world.

"Where's my cell?" Belle stutters and Bae reaches at the counter the brunette leans against and hands her the cell phone frowning. Everyone watches her with worry as she dials a number.

"Belle?" the fairytale princess hears a familiar voice at the other end of the phone and a sob escapes her throat. "Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No. No I'm perfect. I - I love you. And I'm so sorry I forgot about you, Rumple and-" Before she can finish her sentence a cloud of purple smoke appears in front of her and Mr. Gold steps out of it. He cups Belle's face with his hands while the brunette sobs smiling widely. "I love you," she repeats and Rumpelstiltskin bends down and kisses her shortly.

"I love you, too," he says hugging her tightly. But then he breaks away from her frowning. "How's that-"

"It was me, crocodile." Gold freezes before he turns around slowly. Killian stands in front of him, only a few feet apart from him.

"Are you going to take her away from me again now?" Rumpelstiltskin asks grimly. The pirate grimaces.

"I won't." Surprised Gold lifts both of his eyebrows, then he notices Emma who stands right next to Killian, one of her hands on his arm.

"And why is that?" Emma and Belle exchange a worried look at Rumple's skeptical tone.

"You took Milah away from me, I took Belle away from you. Now you have her back. I'm not going to say we are even. I still want to kill you, crocodile. But I won't. For the same reason you should stop going after me." Gold crosses his arms in front of his chest, feeling Belle's calming presence right next to him.

"What reason would that be?" he asks slowly and Killian exchanges a look with Emma who nods.

"Henry." Silence fills the room but then - finally - Gold nods.

"Agreed. For the boy's sake," he says and then he vanishes together with Belle and Neal in another cloud of purple smoke. Emma and Killian are left alone in the library and the pirate feels Emma's confused gaze on him.

"Why would you abstain from your revenge?" she asks and Killian cups her face again and looks deep into her eyes which shimmer as green as the sea.

"I would never risk the lad's or your life so I could get my revenge. You are way too precious to me, beautiful. I can't live without you anymore." Emma laughs happily while tears of joy burn in her eyes again.

"You are such an egoistic bastard," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck and he smirks at her smugly.

"And you love me for that," he replies while she shakes her head, smiling.

"That I do." And then his lips are on hers again. She feels all of his love in his kiss, and he feels all of hers in their touch. Finally they both feel like home. He is her shelter, she is his safe haven. Tears of joy run down her cheeks as she realizes that this is exactly where she belongs. In his arms, right next to him. Right next to the man she loves with all of her heart, her one true love. He is her salvation, always had been, always will be. And she is his. Forever.

_**End.**_

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah...  
**_

_**That's it. The end. There is no epilogue or something coming, this is it.**_

_**Thank you for all of your support - reviews, follows, favorites, you all made my day and made me happy that there are some people out there who actually enjoy my story. Special thanks to my beta-reader**_Susan94**_ who corrected - hopefully ;) - all of my mistakes_**._  
_

_**Thank you for staying with me till the very end, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. :)**_


End file.
